Emison one shots
by pllfanforever-94
Summary: This is a series of Emison one shots that I have started to write, I hope you enjoy reading them. If you could Please follow, favourite, or review with any one shot suggestions or ideas you may have that would be great :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**Pll Emison one shot**

** Alison and Emily are on their third date. it's been three weeks since Emily steeped out of her comfort zone and asked Alison to become her girlfriend, and now with no more A to worry about Alison plans to finally tell Emily exactly just how much she means to her. Even if all it takes is just 20 seconds of insane courage.**

"That's it, that's all you need Ali just 20 seconds of insane courage". Hanna is now standing at the bar with me giving me a pep talk about Emily, as we wait to order more drinks. I don't know Hanna what if... What If she doesn't feel that way anymore? I mean I know she made the first move in asking me to be her girlfriend... but what if I scare her way. "Alison Lauren Dilaurentis you think way to much, This is Emily fields your talking about, that girl has been in love with you since the day you guys met, trust me that's not a feeling that just goes away". I sighed, Hanna was right I'd been trying to express how much Emily means to me all week but every time I tried to I'd get scared, I'd freeze as if forgetting what I wanted to say and instead change the subject to something less serious. Of course I was sure now more then ever that I was 100 percent in love with my brunette, but that nervous feeling in my gut that I keep getting is still here. Now that A is out of the picture, and my jail time is behind me the girls and I have had a whole month to get back on track. At first I wasn't so forgiving, I mean they were all pretty quick including Emily, to throw me under the bus and into jail But as I looked back on why they did what they did, I realised that my messed up past didn't exactly give me a very good track record. The truth is I wouldn't have believed myself either, and instead of holding a grudge for the rest of my life I decided to become the better person and except their apologies. sure I was hurt, but holding a grudge would be something the old Alison would have done, and I was determined to prove to the girls especially Emily, that I have changed that they can trust me. With no more A after five dreadful years, two of which I spent alone I was more then ready for a fresh start.

Before I'd been sent off to jail, Hanna was the one that I was working the hardest for to earn her forgiveness, so you could say that I was extremely surprised when she was the first to welcome me back with open arms. It seems despite our differences in the pass, she has had a change of heart, maybe for Emily's sake I don't know but that explains why she is now the one giving me advice. Spencer and Aria both apologised as well, claiming that we have all done things to each other that we regret, that if we didn't try and move on we would never get our happy ending and I couldn't have agreed more. What I wasn't expecting was for the old shy brunette i use to know, to come back and shut me out. For the first few weeks, she refused to make Eye contact with me and although I told her That what happen between us in my room when I got back from being on the run was real, that I felt something too it was like she was refusing to believe it, and it wasn't until one night Hanna noticed how hard I was trying that she told me why Emily was acting so different. She said that Emily blamed herself for what happen, that she think she was the reason I went to jail, and that she would never forgive herself for what she's done. Of corse my mermaid would be blaming herself for what happen, I mean it was so out of character for her as she wouldn't usually hurt a fly, and I know now that she was only in on it because of the rest of them. sure I was hurt the most when the one person I thought would always have my back changed sides, and was working against me, but if telling her that I forgive her and that I'm sorry was going to get her brown eyes to sparkle again and look at me, I was going to do it and I did.

Just over three weeks ago in the middle of the night I walked to Emily's house in the rain, and climbed the tree next to her room. I entered in the exact window I did when I first visited her after she found out I was alive, and although I new she would be asleep I just planned on being super quiet, except that didn't happen when I fell. I heard Emily gasp in shock as she flicked on her lamp, and I cursed at myself for making her jump, yet I can still remember the adorable face she had when she released it was only me. For a split second I saw her look at me with what I hope was both love and concern, for why I had decided to visit at 1am but jut as quickly as that face showed it went away. Emily sat up in her bed, her brown curls in a mess. I swear she is more beautiful without make up on then she is when she wears it . "Alison... Are you okay? What are you doing here"? I smiled at the concern in her voice and made my way to the end of her bed making sure to leave enough space. I'm fine Emmy I just... I had to see you. Emily let out a breath she was holding, still unable to look at me. Emily... Why? ... Why do I feel like your shutting me out? I mean don't get me wrong I know what I did to you guys in the past was bad but can't... Can't you see I'm trying? Spencer, Hanna, Aria they... They are all ready to move on but you... You won't even look at me, and I hate myself for making you hate me. "Ali" Emily sighed. "Alison I... I Don't hate you... I just, I can't look at you without feeling guilty for what happen. I'm the reason you went to jail Ali, I'm the one that listen to A instead of you when I should have just believed you were telling us the truth, I don't know if I will ever forgive myself for that". Hey, I reached towards Emily and placed my right hand on top of hers trying to stop her hand from shaking. If I can forgive you then you should forgive yourself too. I don't blame you for what happened Emily it wasn't just you, Mona and her not so brilliant plan was what put me in there. sure it hurt when I lost your trust, but maybe spending time in jail is what I deserved. I was a horrible friend back then and I will never understand what you ever saw in me. The reason I'm here is A is gone, I'm no longer in that hell hole and the five of us finally have a real chance to start over. I told you that the night in my room was the most real thing to have happen to me in years, and it's killing me that you don't believe me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want it so badly that I'd do anything. "Ali I... I do forgive you... I forgave you the minute I found out that we were wrong, that we had played right into A's trapped. You didn't deserve to go to jail Ali not when you did nothing wrong. I cried myself to sleep the night we realised that Mona was alive. Mike had told us but I didn't believe him until I saw her. I may have been stuck in that creepy doll house for a whole week, but as soon as I saw her all I could think about was you, and what we did. You needed us and we weren't there. I promised myself I'd get you out.

Emily began crying, and as soon as she did the tears that I was holding in came out too, as I crawled my way towards her for a hug, both of us not wanting to let go. when we did Emily sat back against the pillows holding her right arm out as she waited for me to shuffle my way in. With her arm wrapped around my neck I began to relax taking her hand and lacing our fingers together. Please just tell me what I have to do to see you smile and truly happy Em. I want the new Emmy back, the one I'm still dying to get to know If you'll let me. "Well... There is one thing that would make me more than happy". I could hear the change in her voice and she sounded so unsure about what she was going to say so I encouraged her. what?... What is it Em? I squeezed her hand for comfort and felt her muscles relax. "Would...would you maybe wanna be my girlfriend? I mean if what you said is true, then you should know that I haven't been about to stop thinking about that night too, I don't want a fresh start, not unless it includes you and me being together".

That moment, that moment that question left her lips I will never forget. i instantly new my answer and how hard it must have been for her to ask me that. I new that if I didn't answer her straight away she would begin to have doubts, heck she would probably start rambling telling me she's sorry and that she's a fool for ever thinking I'd want her in that way, so instead I just turned my head and connected our lips, in a kiss that was even better than the one we shared in my bed. I kissed her with as much passion and desire as I could, hoping that she would realise that I was finally admitting to both her and myself that I wanted her too, and when the kiss broke for air I smiled at how her face turned a deep shade of red. "Soooo... Is that... is that a yes? The amount of hope and excitement in Emily's voice made my heart melt, the sound was like a kid opening a birthday present. Yes... A thousand times yes... I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend Em.

And that's the story of how we finally became more then just best friends, Since then it has been three weeks and Emily and I have barley left each other's side. after going on two dates we are now at a bar near Hollis on our third date with our friends, and there significant others enjoying the freedom of No A. "Come on Ali she deserves to know don't you think? I mean the poor girls been waiting forever, just pick a song tell the Dj and you guys can dance" Hanna encouraged me and I finally agreed. Alright wish me luck.

As I headed over towards the Dj I began racking my brain for the perfect song until I decided which one I wanted. I whispered it into the DJ's ear making sure he dedicates it to Emily before hurrying over to where the group was gathered. "Babe what took so long"? oh uh... n...nothing Emmy don't worry. Emily raised her eyebrows un convinced and I simply kissed her check before looking at Hanna and sent me a thumbs up.

"Alright this next song is dedicated to a special girl named Emily Fields, all you couples out there grab your partner this ones for you". When my eyes met her brown ones she smiled. " OMG I can't believe you asked Them to play a song for me"! Well I did baby so let's go, I wanna dance. Emily blushed before taking my extended hand as I lead the way to the floor. The piano then began to play and the words to every time we touch could be heard. You know Em I've never done this before. I blushed surprised that I was okay with telling her that. "Done what babe"? Emily looked at me confused. Slow danced with a girl, I began playing with her fingers unsure of what to do and dipped my head only to have her tilt my chin back up. "Well I guess I'll just have to show you, C'mere. Emily pulled my arm towards her draping it around her neck and I brought my other arm around to meet it as her arms snaked around my back. "Relax babe". Emily kissed my cheek and my head rested in the crook of her neck. As we began to dance the two of us fell into silence, Until I broke it afraid that if I didn't say something this moment and song would end. Em...you... You know I care about you right? Like a lot, more than anyone else! I felt Emily chuckle. "I would hope so babe since you...you know we are together" I laughed at her attempt to tease me. Babe stop, I'm being serious. " chill Ali I'm just kidding I care about you too always have. I smiled my heart melting for the girl standing in front of me. Well you know I'm...I've never been good at explaining how I feel but you...you deserve to know that... Well that I...I love you. I'm in love with you Emily and I have been since that day in the library, I was just to darn scared to admit it. I wish I told you sooner, it's... It's okay if you don't feel that way anymore I just wanted you to know. "A...Ali", Emily cupped my face in her hands and I forced myself to look at her beautiful face. Emmy why are your crying? My heart stopped for a split second. "I'm crying because I'm happy, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that". Emily smiled as I leaned into her touch, reaching out my hand to dry her tears. "I love you too Ali so much! I could never stop". My heart swelled at those three words I was sure I'd never get tired of hearing and I too began to cry tears of happiness as my favourite person in the world pulled me into a kiss that I was sure was the best one I've ever had. In the background the once busy bar had now started to file out leaving us surrounded by only our friends who began cheering and shouting, Bring us out of our little bubble. "To Em and Ali", Hanna raised her glass and I turned my head accepting the shot glass from Aria. "May your love for each other grow every day", spencer finished the speech and the eight of us clashed our glasses in the middle of our circle. "Cheers baby" Emily whisper into my ear and I tilled my head back downing the burning liquid. Cheers Emmy I love you. "Forever" ? Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emison one shot swimming **

**It's 9th grade and Emily and Alison both have a crush on each other. Emily is having a pool party for her fifteenth birthday, and Ali, Hanna, spencer and Aria are all invited. When the girls ask Ali to join them in the water Ali says no. she pretends she doesn't want to get her hair wet, but Emily can tell that's not the really reason so when the girls go home Ali stays leaving Emily the chance to find out exactly why Ali doesn't do water. **

**Emily's pov **

Waking up to the sun In my face i rubbed my eyes and smiled. Today is my fifteenth birthday, and I am really excited. hopping out of bed, I make my way downstairs and Into the kitchen way to early for a Saturday morning, before greeting my mother and taking a seat at the already set table for two. "Oh Emily honey your up, Happy Birthday". My mum hugged me before attempting to place kisses all over my face. Mum stop, I'm not a little kid anymore, I sighed and so does my mother. "Oh yeah how could I forgetting your "fifteen now" what is it not cool anymore to hug and kiss your mother"? I rolled my eyes No well I don't know please just tell me you won't do that when my friends get here? I mean you know I love you and dad, but let's just save all the hugging and kissing for later? "Alright suit yourself if that's what you want". I nodded smiling as I eyed off the present that was at the other end of the table. "This is from your father and I", my mother handed me the gift as she headed back over to the stove. "you can open it now, but I'm afraid you will have to wait till later for your other surprise". I smiled nodding my head as I begin tearing open the paper. My eyes widen when I saw the red Bikini I had been look at in the store with Hanna last week. Mum how did... How did you know? I ran up behind her squeezing her in a tight hug, and placing a kiss on her check. "Oh so now you will kiss me"? My mother teased and I let out a laugh. Alright alright point taken. My mother smirked. "you can thank Hanna for helping me, I took her with me when I went shopping last week". Thanks mum I love it, you didn't have to though I... I know it was a little out of your price range. "Emily honey don't you worry about that dear it's all taken care of. Are you still up for your birthday breakfast? Or are you to old for that as well"? What no are you kidding me? I will never grow out of chocolate chip pancakes. My mother laughed as she placed three already made pancakes on my plate. "That's what I thought now eat up you don't wanna be hungry later".

After I had breakfast I headed upstairs to get dressed, leaving my mother to set up downstairs for the party. I was a little bummed that my dad couldn't come home from the army, but we planned to Skype later on, and I am looking forward to it. For now I am going to spend the whole day by the pool with my four best friends, and the five of us are going to have some fun. My friend Spencer lives the closest to my house, so she will probably arrive first. Spencer has already turned 15, she is the oldest in our group, followed by myself, Aria, Hanna, and Alison. The two blondes in the group are my best friends. Hanna and I have known each other since pre school, and the rest of us met in the first grade. Alison is also my best friend because she's different, it's like we can tell what each other are thinking or feeling just by one look, and she always sleeps over the night of my birthday parties. Incase you didn't know already I Emily Fields am into girls, and I realised this about about a year ago when I first feel in love with my best friend. However I am not out nor do I plan on coming out any time soon, which is why she doesn't know. I have to remind myself that Ali is the most popular 9th grader at our school, she could have anyone she wants and that will never be me.

Clearing my head of my thoughts, I looked into my mirror as I began to change, slipping on my new red bikini before pull on my denim skirt and red tank. The colour red matches my skin tone well at lest that's what Hanna told me, and as I pull my hair into a side plat I began to look for my sunnies before grabbing a towel. Heading downstairs, I then plug my iPod into the outside speakers, before laying my towel down on the grass in the sun. Just as I am about to apply my sunscreen, I heard the door bell ring and I yelled out to my mother that I will get it. It's right on 11 o'clock, and as I assumed spencer was the first to arrive. "Hey Emily happy birthday", spencer grins as she pulls me into a hug. Thanks spence how are you? "I'm good, how has your day been so far?" It's been great, I smile as I lead the way to my backyard, and spencer follows me placing her bag down near the first banana lounge. Hey spence since you here first, would you mind doing my back? I question her as I hold out the sunscreen. "Sure Em as long as you do mine too?" Of course, spencer then sat down both legs either side of the banana lounge, making sure to leave room for me, and as she begins to apply the sunscreen the door bell rang again, except this time my mother was much quicker at yelling out That she would get it, and spencer and I waited outback to see who it is.

**Ali's pov**

Today is Emily's birthday, and I am totally excited for her. Emily is my best friend, and although she is having a pool party which I'm not to keen on, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Pulling up outside her house, my mother dropped me off and pam opened the door to let me in. "Hello Ali it's nice to see you", pam pulls me into a hug, and If it were anyone else's parent I would think it was weird but pam is like my second mother, so I didn't mind hugging her back. "Emily and spencer are outback, why don't you run upstairs and put your stuff for tonight in Emily's room before you join them?" Alright I will thanks. As I came back downstairs I could hear the two girls laughing over the top of the music, and when I stepped outside I could see them. spencer was helping apply sunscreen to Emily's back, and an instant wave of jealousy hit. The truth is, that I like Emily as more than a friend, but due to my fear of freaking her out I've kept that secret quiet. However seeing the way spencer is touch her perfect swimmers body is making me jealous that it's not me. Just as I was about to say happy birthday, Emily was tackled into a hug by none other then Hanna. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EM wooooooooooo your 15" Hanna laughed as she squeezed Emily into a hug a little tighter then I would have liked, and I watched Emily break into a huge smile as if not even realising I was there. "Thanks Han", Emily kissed her on the check and I rolled my eyes unable to watch them any longer, instead taking a seat next to spencer on the second banana lounge. "OMG EM! your mum brought it, that's the one you wanted right? You look hot". Emily blushed, "yep apparently I should be thanking you, You didn't have to go shopping with my mum Han that's got to have been boring". "Relax it's no biggy that's what best friends are for right?" she questions Em and I had to bite my tongue before saying something I'd regret. "Yeah thanks" "your welcome Em, Aria's on her way". Emily nodded, before finally turning her attention to me. "Hey Ali, you look nice" I blush hoping she doesn't realise how much her comment means to me and offer a smile. Thanks Em happy birthday.

When Aria finally arrived, she wished Em a happy birthday before joining Hanna and I in sun baking, while spencer and Em went for a swim, And I was perfectly content on watching her. I could watch Emily swim all day if I had to, she makes it seem so easy and anyone could tell that Emily's her happiest when in the pool . As the day started to get hotter, Hanna and Aria joined the girls in the water, and I watched as they began playing games, swimming and dunking each other under the water. When they got to the shallow end Aria hopped on Em's back while Hanna hoped on Spencer's, and the two teams began to have piggy back races. The way Aria clung to Emily's body made me sigh in frustration, and I let out a huff a little louder then I intended to. "Ali you ok?" Aria asked me and I shrugged it off. yeah I'm fine. "Well you should join us?" Spencer offered and I shook my head. I'm good, I'd rather not I don't wanna get my hair wet. I quickly used that as my excuse to cover up the real reason, hoping they would believe me. Hanna laughed while spence rolled her eyes and Aria mouthed suit yourself. When I looked at Emily she frowned, "please it's no fun with out you", Emily held eye contact with me, and I hate that just by looking at me like that she could practically get me to do anything, so I stood up removing my clothes until I was left in my yellow bikini. Em had once said she liked the colour yellow on me, and since then I made more of a effort to wear it. Fine I will sit with my get in just for you Em.

Emily smirked satisfied for now, but I new she could already tell I was lying about why I didn't want to swim. After the girls continued to swim, the five of us got out when pam brought out some food. The food of course didn't last long, and when we were done spencer suggested we do presents. I was kind of hoping I could give mine to her later on, but I new now that I would have to join in and was just thankful that Aria went first, giving her a new pair of swim goggles and a swim cap. When it was spencer turn, she gave Em her favourite chocolates and a a copy of the movie they saw together the fault in our stars. Hanna was next in line, and it was like each year Hanna and I were competing against each other to see who could give her the best gift. When Emily opened up the present, she smiled a genuine smile as she held a double photo frame, one side with a picture of the two of them when they were like 5, and the other photo looked like It was taken at the swim meet this year. "I can't believe we have been best friends for 10 years Em that's like forever". Emily smiled "thanks Han I love it"! "Wait I'm not done" Hanna handed Emily a envelop and I was already worried knowing that Hanna had gotten her two gifts just to annoy me. When Emily opened the envelop I swear I have never seen her more happy then in that moment, and she looked over at Hanna in disbelief. "Hanna you didn't? OMG" Emily began jumping up and down as she clung to Hanna's arm. "Actually I did Em, I wanted to get you something special a thank you for not getting sick off me and well I figured why not get us both a ticket two Beyoncé's concert next month". My mouth dropped open in shock. "OMG Hanna I love you so much right now". Emily kissed Hanna's check for the second time today, and Hanna grinned "I love you to Em you deserve it". I rolled my eyes trying desperately to work out how Han could afford Something like that, but then realised Hanna's dad is rich and probably payed for it for her. At lest I could say I saved up my own money. I new now that I couldn't possible win the best gift award so instead I just focused on hoping she liked it. When I handed Emily the neatly wrapped box, she untied the bow to reveal a phone. I new Emily really wanted one, she was the only one in our group who didn't have one, and with her parents unable to afford it I saved up my money and brought her one myself. I know it's not the latest model or whatever Em But I hope you like it. "Ali I love it thank you". Emily grinned reaching over to wrap an arm around my neck for a hug, but we were interrupted by the birthday cake and pam singing. God could today get any worse I thought to myself as the girls and I joined in singing. Emily blushed and attempted to hide her face behind my shoulder causing me to laugh at how easily embarrassed she gets. When she blew out the candles Hanna told her to make a wish, and she closed her eyes while crossing her fingers. When we all finished eating, the girls got back in the pool and I sat on the edge with my feet in. At 4pm pam came outside to tell Hanna and Aria, that Aria's mum was here to pick them up, and I was kind of happy to finally get my alone time with Em. Spencer said she would see herself out as she was walking home, and when the door closed I new I had Emily's full attention on me.

**Emily's pov**

My party was more than great, the girls and I had so much fun in the water, and even though Ali didn't get in I let it go as I was planing on getting the real reason as to why she didn't out of her when the girls left. I had silently been observing her all day, and I know I said we can read each other's thoughts or feelings but I swear today was different, she had this look on her face almost as if she was sad about something and it was bugging me that I couldn't figure it out. My favourite part of my birthday is always the sleepover with Ali, and when the girls all left I could feel myself getting excited. The first thing on my list was to get Ali in this pool with me, even if I had to drag her in myself. So Ali now that they are gone are you gonna join me? Or are you just gonna leave me in here all by myself? I tested my luck hoping she would cave. "Em you know I'd do practically anything for you but I don't do water". Swimming over to the edge where Ali sat with her feet in, I smirk, why is it that you don't do water? And don't give me the I don't want to get my hair wet crap, they may have believed you but I am not that stupid. Ali rolled her eyes and began to blush. "God sometimes I hate how well you know me". Ali bit her bottom lip and sighed. Hey Don't change the subject, you can tell me I'm not going to judge you. I slowly lifted my hands out of the water placing them on her knees and Ali tensed from the coldness. "I can't swim okay that's why". Ali mumbled her words quickly as if saying it fast would help. You what? I question pretending not to hear her. "Em don't make me say it again, I can't swim ok my parents were to busy to teach me, or to take me to lesson and now it's to late. I'm the only teenager I know who can't swim and it's so embarrassing". Ali attempted to cover her face with her hands but I gently pealed them away. I had never seen this venerable side of Ali before, and it made my crush on her even harder to forget. Ali look at me, it's not to late okay you should have told me, I would never of had a pool party. "Em it's fine, you love swimming you make it look so easy when you do it, and trust me I had just as much fun as you did watching you". I blushed realising Ali had been watching me, before coming up with an idea.

Ali Do you trust me? "What? Of course Em why"? Good, I gently moved my hands from her knees to grip her wrists, pulling her into the water. "Em what are you doing? I thought I made it clear I can't..." I cut her off by placing my fingers on her lips. Relax silly I'm gonna teach you. We can stay in the shallow end for now, that way you can still touch the bottom if you need to. Ali bit her bottom lip due to her nerves. Okay now we can start off easy, doggy paddle like this. I demonstrated the move using my legs to kick, and my hands to pull me through the water. When Ali tried it, it worked and she smiled. that way easy right? Ali nodded and her smile made me smile. ok how about one more? I swam over towards Ali standing behind her my chest pressed against her back, this is called free style and you move your arms up and over like this. I place my hands on top of Ali, silently enjoying how close we were and began guiding her arms in the correct motion. Once I was sure she was doing it correctly I dragged her a little further out, and she clung to my side, before I told her to wait there and I made my way over to the wall. Okay now all you gotta do is swim to me and that's it, the lesson will be over. Ali shook her head "Em that's to far come closer". Ali relax I'm right here ok I'm not gonna let you drown, you can keep your head above the water. Ali rolled her eyes knowing I wasn't going to take no for a answer, and before I could even say go she began swimming towards me as if her life depended on. When her hand reached out for mine, I pulled her the rest of the way until her body was practically touching mine completely, and for just a moment the two of us held each other's gaze not wanting to let this moment end.

"H...how did I do"? Ali question without looking away and I smiled. you did great, see now you can swim, "yeah well that's because I had an amazing teacher". I shook my head forcing myself to look away as I felt my heart beat increasing. I could feel Ali's breath on my neck from how close she was, and as she tilted my chin our eyes met again. "Thank you, thank you for teaching me, and for not making fun of me". Ali I would never make fun of you, I hope you know that. Ali nodded not bothering to create any distance between us and my hands found their way to her waist. Realising what I'd done, I quickly went to pull away but she stopped me instead placing her hands on top. "So... Are you going to tell me what you wished for"? What? no way it won't come true. " well how am I meant to help make your wish come true, if I don't know what it is"? I bit my lip and I sighed. Fine if you must know I wished that I could have my first kiss with my crush, but seeing as how that will never happen my crush not liking me in that way I realise it's a pretty stupid wish. "Emily you wanna no what I think? I think whoever this crush is, would be crazy not to like you. Now I wanna try something okay? but I need you to close your eyes". I sighed closing my eyes but continued to talk. "Em I can't continue if your talking". Ok fine I took in a deep breath closing my eyes again, preparing to be dunked under water as some sort of a joke, but what I wasn't expecting is to feel two very soft and shaking lips hit mine, my eyes instantly open only to see her blue ones close. Ali is kissing me! OMG what is this a dream? I question myself in my head as I felt her lips ever so slightly move, and when she went to pull away realising I was not kissing her back, I reached out and pulled her neck closer this time responding. Our lips moved in sink, both of us smiling, and as we continued to kiss my head filled with a million and one thoughts barley realising this was happening. When she pulled away short of breath, our eyes locked and Ali blushed a deep shade of red, almost shocking herself that she just did that. Wow... That...that was... I tried desperately to say something, anything but my words caught in my throat. "Amazing!" Ali stated and I nodded as we caught our breaths. "I.. I'm sorry if I took you by surprise Em but I've been wanting to do that for ages, I no it was selfish of me to wanna be your first kiss, but well I just couldn't help it". Ali stop, you don't have to apologise you... My wish just came true. "It what"? Ali's eyes widen "it did"? Y...yeah I like you Ali. That kiss meant more to me than any present money could by. Ali's smile grew twice as big when I said that. "Em why didn't you tell me? I like you too, I wish I new". Ali your the most popular year 9 at our school, how could you possible want to be with someone like me? when you could have anyone you want. "Because Em their not you, they don't make my stomach Fill with butterflies when they look at me or say my name, not the way you do. I think your perfect Em and I don't care what anyone else thinks about me anymore I'm done trying to be someone I'm not".

Babe I'm not prefect, not as perfect as you are anyway. I can't believe I just had my first kiss, this is the bet birthday ever! Ali leaned closer placing a kiss to my check. "well I'm glad I could help". You know Ali I think your just as beautiful as you normally are even with wet hair. I smirked and Ali shook her head " no way babe" Ali returned the pet name with a wink as she made her way to the steps. When she climbed out, it was as though I was seeing her body for the first time, And I couldn't help but watch as she walked toward her towel. "Em are you coming? Or are you just gonna stair at me?" I stopped looking and climbed out of the pool, pushing off the edge and grabbing my own towel that was next to hers. Sorry I just... "Hey, Im not complaining Hanna was right you know, red looks good on you". Ali's eyes roamed over my body and I blushed quickly wrapping my towel around me. Thanks, do you want to go change? the suns almost gone. Ali nodded following me inside and I told my mother we would be in my room. Searching for some clothes, Ali unzipped her bag and I headed towards the bathroom letting her change in my room. When I returned, I knocked on the door to find Ali sitting on my bed with her hair in a messy bun and my sharks hoodie on. "I hope you don't mind Em I was kind of cold, and didn't bring anything warm". I smirked as I eyed the grey jacket poking out of her bag and my smile grew realising she just wanted to wear Something of mine.

It's fine, it looks good on you I complement her as I sit down next to on my bed. As we began looking through my gifts, I watched Ali's face change when she held up the tickets to Beyoncé and it reminded me of the few times today I saw the same look. Hey, you wanna tell what's been bugging you all day? I look at her waiting to see if she will answer me. "Nothing's bothering me Em". I raise my eyebrows, yeah right you just had the same look on your face just then as you did at lest three times today, you wanna know what's been bugging me? It's that I can't figure it out. I mean we know each other so well yet you almost look sad but that's not it. "Em I'm not sad, I just I don't no I guess I just got jealous". Jealous? Of what? "Of the girls, it started when spencer got to put sunscreen on you, I know it probably sounds stupid but I sort of wished that was me, and then when Hanna came you got all excited to see her and Aria got a piggy back ride, I just I was frustrated with myself for not tell you I like you. When it got to presents I was so nervous that you were not going to like it, And when Hanna got you the photo frame and tickets I guess it just reminded me that she's known you for longer, and I can't change that. I know she's also your best friend but sometimes it feels like were competing against each other, and I just wish I had of got you something as good as tickets, because I wanted you to have the birthday you deserve". Ali... I sighed feeling bad for making Ali feel like that and not realising it. I had no idea I'm sorry. " No Em I didn't tell you to make you feel bad, it's stupid it was my fault for getting so worked up over nothing". Hey it's not nothing Ali it's okay to be jealous, it's cute. your right Hanna is my best friend but you, you are more than that I mean you... You can be if you know you want to? Ali's eyes lit up and I smiled. " oh I want to Em will you be my girlfriend? Of course I will Ali. Ali then placed her lips onto mine in a kiss that caused me to lie down on my back. Smiling she began kissing me all over my face making me laugh. How about we watch this movie? Have you seen it? "Nope I haven't yet " Okay well my dad said we could Skye before dinner so sorry if he interrupt. "Emmy it's fine, it's your birthday I'm glad he's going to Skype you, you must miss him a lot especially today". I signed yeah I do, you have no idea. Sometimes I just wish he was never in the army, why couldn't he have been a normally dad? As I turned my laptop on, I made my way back to my bed, placing it in the middle and Ali adjusted herself before holding out her arms and waiting for me to cuddle in. "I don't know Em I really don't, I'm sorry that your upset I wish there was something I could do to help" it's fine I'm use to it, it's not like this birthday was going to be any different than any other year, I was stupid to think he could make it. You are helping Ali, being here with you like this helps" I felt Ali pulling me closer before kissing my head, and as we began to watch the movie I realised that in this moment it was the most content I had ever felt.

When the two of us were about half way through the movie I heard the door bell ring. I was a little confused since I was pretty sure we were not expecting anyone and when my mother yelled for me to answer it I rolled my eyes. Mum do I have to? "Emily honey I'm busy right now i'm in the kitchen with dinner, just come Down stairs and see who it is. bring Alison with you I could use her help in the kitchen". Pausing the movie I got up offering Ali my hand and she took it. Walking downstairs our hand contact broke as she headed for the kitchen where my mum was standing and I open the door. As soon as I saw who was standing there I burst into tears of happiness, standing at the front door was none other then my dad in his army uniform, with his arms stretched out waiting for a hug. Jumping into his arms my dad lifted me up spinning me around as both Ali and my mum watched with a knowing grin. When he placed me down he stepped inside and smiled. "Happy birthday Emmy" Dad... I can't... You said... you couldn't make it. "I know kiddo but your mother and I thought we would surprise you, Ali here was in on it too". You were? I turned to face my now girlfriend. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but well they made me promise Em" I then ran towards Ali and hugged her. I can't believe you kept a secret, I'm impressed, "yeah well I new It would be worth it when I saw the look on you face". Ali reached used her hand and dried the rest of my tears as I smiled. How long are you here for dad? "2 weeks Emmy I'm all yours for 2 weeks". My smile grew ten fold and so did his. "So how about the two of you run along up stairs and we will call you when dinners ready, I wanna here all about that party of yours I missed". Alright I'm so glad your back dad. "Me too kid me too".

When dinner was ready the four of us sat down to eat, and I filled in my dad on what he had missed. Dad guess what Hanna got me and her a ticket to Beyoncé! "oh she did, did she"? Yeah I know crazy right and Ali here got me a phone, now we will be able to talk more dad like you know we won't have to Skype. "Well that's very generous of you Ali, you have a very special friend here Emmy". I know she's the best. I placed my hand on Ali's knee under the table, and squeezed it feeling her place her hand on mine. "So what do you say Emmy? Do you want to go for a walk and get some frozen yoghurt? your mother made you breakfast, so how about I treat you and Ali to dessert?. Sure dad I'd love to. "Em... I don't wanna intrude I can just stay here with you mum". "Nonsense Ali I owe you for keeping my visit a secret". Yeah Ali please come for me? I pout knowing she would cave and she did. "okay I'll go", great we will be right back dad just got to go get our shoes, I lead the way upstairs with Ali following and she closed the door behind us. "Em are you... Are you sure you want me to come? I mean your dad just got back it's okay if you two would prefer to go alone". I rolled my eyes, Ali I just told you your coming, why wouldn't I want to spend the last part of my birthday with the two people I love? Now are you ready? Ali froze with her mouth open in shock, and as I went to head back down stairs she stopped me, pulling on my arm. "Em wait what...what did you just say"? I looked at her confused before repeating my sentence. I Said why wouldn't I want to spend the last part of my birthday with the two people I love. My eyes widen as I realised what I had said and my hand covered my mouth as I blushed. That was not how I wanted to tell her, I thought to myself but looking back at Ali she had this adorable look on her face like me just telling her that was the best thing she's ever heard. "Do... Do you really mean that? She questions and I move my hands to her waist, Before nodding my head. yes... I well I wasn't planning on telling you like that, it sort of just came out, but yes I love you. Ali grinned. "I love you to Em sooooo much!" Ali reached up on her tippy toes for a kiss and I granted it, the two us wrapping our arms around each other. When the kiss broke Ali blushed burying her face into my chest and I kissed her head. Your cute when you blush babe, I tease as I pull away, now are you read to go my love? I winked and Ali and I head back downstairs to find my dad.

On the way to getting frozen yoghurt, my dad and I talked about lots of different things. school, the army, and my mar "as dad likes to call her". when we arrived we ordered before grabbing a table outside. "So what have you two been up to this afternoon? My eyes widen unsure of how to answer that and I looked at Ali for help. "Oh ah not much Mr Fields, Emmy and i were watching a movie to help pass the time until you came home". "Well it's sounds like you to had a lot of fun, and Ali dear how many times have I told you, you can call me Wayne." I laughed, We did dad I always have the most fun with Ali. "I know your mother and I can tell you two are practically glued by the hip worse then you and Hanna". Well do you want to know why I like spending so much time with Ali dad? I quickly looked at Ali for permission and she just squeezed my hand under the table for reassurance while my dad nodded. I love her, that's why and today she asked me if I would be her girlfriend. It then went silent until he wrapped us both in a fatherly hug. "Well if you ask me, it's about time one of you did something", Ali laughed and I smiled. so your ok with it? You bet I am kid. besides, Ali's already like family to me and your mar anyway, I know she'll treat you the way I hope she will, right ? He questions Ali as she bit her lip. "Absolutely you can count on me". My dad laughed, see maybe now I won't have to worry about you as much when I'm gone. I smiled wiping a tear that had rolled down my check. Thanks dad. "Emmy I wouldn't have it any other way". As the three of us began to walk home, I reached out to hold my girls hand realising I don't have to hold back. When we entered the house it was getting late so I said goodnight to my parents and headed up stairs where Ali was getting ready for bed. Hopping in next to her, I closed my laptop explaining that we should just watch the rest of the movie tomorrow, instead wanting just to be held by my girlfriend, and it was as though she wanted the same thing because the two of us met in the middle sharing one last birthday kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emison one shot aeroplane sex**

**Pre warning contains M writing**

**Emily and Alison are on a plane on their way to Paris their dream vacation. With no more A they can finally go on the holiday that they deserve. Their flight is over night, and Ali would never admit this to anyone but she is to scared to fall asleep on a plane. Ali pretends to sleep in the hope that Emily will, however What Ali forgets is that Emily can read her like a book. she knows Ali is scared and tense, so Emily decides to be the bold one for a change and help her girl relax the best way she knows how. **

**Emily's pov**

Ali is all this really necessary? I question my favourite blonde as we headed towards the checkin line. We are only going for two weeks not a month! "Em relax would you? you know me, I always pack to much a girl needs her options, how am I meant to know what the weather is going to be every day"? I rolled my eyes at both my myself and my girlfriend, wondering why I bothered to even question her when she always seems to have a answer. "Besides babe if remember correctly you offered to carry my bag for me, I told you I could do it myself". Yeah but you were struggling, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I just let you continue to struggle? Ali smiled, "see now this is one of the many reasons I love you Em your always willing to help" Ali took my free hand linking it with hers before kissing my left cheek. "Come on baby were almost there.

After A had finally been caught, and the police did a proper check to make sure there wasn't any B or C waiting to take over torturing us, Ali and I had finally gotten the chance to really talk. We talked about everything, from our first kiss to how it felt for Ali while on the run and her time in jail. For once Ali was truly honest with me, and I could tell because of the way she hugged and kissed me to death, when the police found the girls and I in the middle of know where with Mona trapped by Charles. The boys were there to greet their terrified girlfriends, and I was met with a very scared, but also relieved blonde who blocked out the rest of the world, and ran towards me the both of us crying. That day was both the worst day of my life and also my best, the one person who made it all better was the very blonde who is now joining me on a plane ride to Paris. I know, we all thought we would never see the day that Ali and i's dream would come true, but today it is and seeing the way her eyes light up at the mer mentioning of this trip, almost makes up for the five years of hell A put us through. After checking in our luggage, Alison and I found a set and she rested her her head on my shoulder. Attention customers, could all passengers boarding flight 901 LA to Paris please head toward gate 16, that's all passengers flying first class to Paris flight 901 please head to gate 16. " Em that's us babe" Ali smiled as she stood up offering me her hand and I took it as we joined the end of the line.

Stepping onto the Plane, my excitement started to kick in realising that this trip was actually happening. Ali I can't believe we are actually going to Paris! I whispered into her ear as I offered her the window seat, thanking god that my dad managed to get us first class tickets. As we sat down, Ali's grip on my hand tighten and I smirked to myself knowing she was probably a little nervous. " Me too Em I'm so excited, this is all I've ever wanted for years! you and me in sweet parrie" Ali winked as I looked over at our tickets. Our flight leaves LA at 5pm, arriving 4am LA time or 1pm Paris time which meant we would be able to sleep. It didn't take long for the rest of the passengers to bored the plane, and before I new it the crew was preparing for take off, running through all the mandatory safety procedure and I could feel Alison becoming even more nervous. I new however better then to mention it, as she would brush it off so instead I just squeezed her hand creating a smile. When we were finally in the Air, Ali suggested we watch my favourite movie, the little mermaid and the two of us cuddled under our blanket together. Ali's nerves seemed to have calmed down since being in the air, and towards the end of our movie the cabin crew came around to offer us some dinner. Alison and I bother decided to order a Champaign with our meal to celebrate the beginning of our holiday, and at first I wasn't so sure about drinking on a plane, but when I realised it may help keep Ali's nerves away for the remainder of the flight I gave in. After dinner, I began to read my favourite book, as Ali flicked through as many fashion magazines from Paris as she could pack. When the sky outside began to get dark. I felt Ali reaching for my hand again and I new then that the Champaign had not worked. The two of us began to position ourself as best as possible, curling into each other with head phones in and once the flight attendants passed by our seats with one last food offering they switched off the remaining cabin lights, as a few people switched on there reading lamps. I could feel myself already getting tired, and knowing I still had another 6 hours I rest my head on my girls shoulder before shutting my eyes. When Ali reached down placing a kiss on my lips I smiled. " night Emmy I'll see you in Paris. Ali ran her fingers through my hair before tracing a small pattern on my left shoulder, and I was almost asleep when I felt the plane moving around a lot due to turbulence.

Ali jumped In fear next to me, squeezing my hand and forcing me to sit up. "Babe wake up! did... Did you feel that?" Ali looked terrified, and I had to hold in my laugh as it wasn't often I got to see the venerable side to my girlfriend. Hey relax we are safe. I rubbed my hand over Ali's in a attempt to help calm her down. "Safe? Are to Kidding me Em? Did you not just feel that? There is no way I will be able to sleep now!" I reached up brushing her cheek softly with my thumb. Hey look at me, I'm right here with you okay? It was just the turbulence. I never new you were scared of flying babe it's kind of cute. Ali rolled her eyes " I'm not scared, I'm just a little tense". I laughed, Ali you have been tense since we steeped onto this plane it's okay to admit your scared. You were so not even sleeping before were you? Ali blushed shaking her head. "No... I mean I tried but the last time I was on a plane I hated it, I was all by myself petrified that A had some how got on the same flight, and have I mentioned I hate flying at night? I... I didn't tell you because I didn't wanted you to worry". Ali... You should have, pecking her lips smiled. You are adorable I hope you know that, and for the recorded your not Alone and there is no more A. Okay? Ali nodded before the two of us adjusted our positions spreading the red blanket across our legs and siting up. Turning on our reading light I suddenly came up with the perfect idea. I know I'm not usually the first one of us to think about sex, but when the idea came to me it was kind of hard to forget. I figured if giving my girl a release would help her to relax, then it was the least I could do. The problem was we would have to be extremely quiet, and I'm not so sure that Ali can do that. Sitting back properly in my chair I faced Ali with a grin.

"Babe why are you looking at me like that"? Like what Ali? Can't I just look at my girlfriend and admire how beautiful she is? Ali blushed. "Em your looking at me like you have some sort of master plan should I be worried?" Not at all babe, I smirked before moving towards her ear and whispering. You know babe seeing you all tense is kind of turning me on, maybe I have a way to help you relax. I could hear Ali taking in a sharp breath as she listen to my every word. pulling away, Alison's eyes were almost popped out of her head clearly surprise i would suggest such a thing. Ali then bit her bottom lip as I trailed my right hand along the inside of her left thigh. Thankful that we had a blanket, I began to traces small patterns on her iner thigh smirking as I edged my way towards where I could already tell she was begging for me to touch. As I made my way closer to my destination, I cupped my hand around her centre earning a quiet "Oh" sound from my girlfriend, as her thighs closed around my hand. "E...Em we... We shouldn't B..be" I placed my free hand on her mouth signalling for her to stop talking. Relax baby a little fun never hurt anyone. I winked as I applied more pressure fumbling around for the button. Ali's legs twitched as the button open and I began to tease her by slowly dragging my nails above the hem line of her panties. This caused her hips to buck up into my hand and her teeth to bite even harder into her skin. "Em don't be such a tease, please touch me". Ali begged, turning me on even more before helping me to pull down her jeans as best i could, and adjusting my position.

Slipping my hand beneath the fabric and slowly rubbing her clit, Alison moaned and I reached for her face closing the distance between our lips. Grazing her bottom lip with my tongue, Ali parted her lips to allow me entrance and I began exploring her mouth as I picked up my pace down below. Dragging my middle finger along the length of her sex I instantly moaned into her mouth realising how wet she already was. When the kiss broke Ali was left panting, and threw her head back Into the seat. Making my way towards her entrance, I slipped two fingers in before pulling them back out and continuing this movement as she fought to keep her eyes open. The plane then shook without warning causing my fingers to thrust deeper into me girl, and I the blanket to almost fall off. When I began to pic up my pace, I felt Ali's left hand reach for mine, and I followed her lead as she guided it under her top stopping to cup her left Brest. With my thumb continuing to rubbing circles on her pressure point, and my two fingers buried inside I continued moving in and out, before making brief Eye contact with the rest of the plane to make sure no one was watching. I could feel Ali's walls tightening around my fingers, so I tilted her neck allowing myself to gently suck on it. When her hips bucked up towards my hand for the second time encouraging my movement, I smirked realising she was almost there. " Em babe please don't stop, Oh ...sh...shit...b... baby fuck right there Don't stop" Ali tried her best to be as quiet as possible, but when I curled my fingers inside of her and pinched her nipple through the lace material of her bra, I felt her cum right into my hand and her eyes slammed shut. I then moved my mouth directly onto hers helping to drown out the remaining sounds. When I felt her muscles relax, I withdrew my fingers causing her to whimper into my mouth before tugging her jeans back up and as discretely as possible licking my fingers clean. When the two us were siting up properly, Ali threw herself at me, not even caring who saw us and kissed me deeply. pulling away, Ali smiled. "Babe that was so hot, what happen to the shy Emily I use to know?" I blushed, Ali your not the only one with sexual fantasies you know. You being all scared and tense, just gave me the perfect reason to try mine. Alison's face looked shocked again, and I kissed her check softly before lifting up the arm rest that was separating us. Waiting for her to curl herself into me, I Now new she was tired. Babe I promise you your safe, you can sleep okay. Ali nodded, her eyes already half closing before attempting to protest. "What about you babe". Don't worry about me, you can repay the favour as many times as you want when we get to paris. Alison nodded, and just like that she took my hand in her, allowing her eyes to close and I smiled with success. joining my girl, my head rest on top of hers and the two of us slept peacefully until we were woken up by the over head announcement from the pilot. Attention passengers, please prepare for landing, all passengers please prepare for landing. The time here in France is currently 13:10, we hope you enjoyed your flight to Paris, and thank you for flying with united airlines America.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Love struck**

**Hanna is In love with Aria but thinks that Aria is in love with Emily. Emily is in love with Ali, but thinks that Ali is in love with Hanna. Ali is in love with Emily but thinks that Emily is in love with Aria and Aria is in love with Hanna, but thinks that Hanna is in love with Ali. Complicated ? Read to find out. what happens when the four girls decide to play a game of truth or dare at a sleepover? will the truth be revealed or will they never know how easy life could be.**

**Nobody's pov**

I message has been going crazy for the past hour causing Emily to become less concentrated on her home work. With her phone vibrating and lighting up more than three times, Emily decided to closes her text book, give up for now and instead collected her phone and began reading her messages

To group chat:

**Food junky Hanna.M: sleepover at mine tomorrow 6pm?**

**Art lover A.M: sounds great I'm in, should I bring anything?**

**Food junky Hanna. M: nope just yourself :)**

**Queen Ali.D: I suppose I have nothing better to do, kidding guys I'm up for if Em is?**

**Reading the most resent message Emily smiled to herself, before typing her reply**

**Water baby : wouldn't miss it guys who's turn is it to shout the food?**

**Art lover A.M: not me!**

**Queen Ali.D: mine was last week**

**Water baby : well it looks like it's you or me Hanna**

**Food junky Havana.M: hold up, I'm the host so that leave you Em**

**Water baby : Fine any requests?**

**Food junky Hanna.M: Pizza!**

**Art lover A.M: taco bill?**

**Queen Ali.D: Chinese please!**

**Water baby : Guys that's three different things, how am I meant to chose?**

**Food junky Hanna.M: Well that's easy Em which one of us is your favourite?**

**Hanna sent a wink and it caused Emily to laugh**

**Water baby : No fair guys**

**Art lover A.M: Love you Em, I'll see you tomorrow guys**

**Water baby : Alright bye love you xx**

**Queen Ali.D Hey Em you have practice till 5:30 right? do you need a ride to Hanna's?**

**Water baby : All good Ali thanks anyway, but my dad want to come watch since he's never home. I'll just get him to drop me off to get dinner and walk Hanna's isn't far**

**Queen Ali.D: Okay well I'm off too guys bye xo**

**Water baby bye xo**

**Food junky Hanna.M: Bye losers don't forget the snacks Em, I've got alcohol**

**Water baby Yeah yeah, night Hanna**

**Food junky Hanna.M Night Em.**

Closing her phone, Alison sat down on the edge of her bed. Love you? I new Aria and Emily had a thing. Alison talked to herself as she got ready for bed. Why? Why her, I mean yeah Aria is great but what does she have that I don't? Ali sighed as she began to change her clothes before switching off the light. Alison has had a crush on Emily for almost a year now but has been keeping quiet in fear of Emily liking Aria, and reading the two of them send I love you messages before bed, practically confirmed it. At lest that's what Ali thought.

The next morning, Emily felt bad that her dad was the one coming to watch her swim instead of Ali. Alison had started coming to watch Emily during swim practice a few months ago, and while she loved having Ali's attention all to herself, she also didn't want Ali to become bored. The blonde probably had a million other things she would rather do, one of which is probably shopping with Hanna. Ali loves spending time with just Hanna, and isn't ashamed of showing it. The two of them have become inseparable the last moth making swimming the only time Emily and Ali seems to get alone, which when Emily has a crush on the blonde is not nearly enough time in her books. It's quit obvious to Emily that Alison has developed feelings for the other blonde in their group and while she has nothing against her best friend, she only wishes it was herself. normally Emily's mother would drop her off to swim practise and Ali would meet her there, giving her a ride home after watching her for an hour. However her dad was down from the army, and is also her biggest fan when it comes to the pool so today was his day, even though she kind of wished that maybe he couldn't come.

When Ella Montgomery arrived home with four bags of food shopping, she was greeted by her daughter who was sat on the couch studying. "Aria honey would you help me with these?" Aria nodded following her mother into the kitchen and emptying the content into the fridge. "Have you got any plans tonight? Your father and I would like to catch a film and Mike is out with a mate". Yes mum don't worry, it's just another girls night at Hanna's no biggy, I should be back mid afternoon. Alright well I'm going to grab a shower before we go, make sure you say goodbye to your father before you leave". "He is in his office, oh and be safe". Heading upstairs to her room, Aria began to pack her bag with all her essentials before changing into her favourite sweats and a tank. one of the things she loved about girls nights, was that she could turn up in almost anything without being questioned, which means no make up or jeans were necessary. Of course Alison, and Hanna dressed to impress all the time, but knowing Emily would likely be in her sharks tracksuit she put on a grey jacket and sweats before looking for her keys. When she couldn't find them, Aria decided that walking the short distance to Hanna's wouldn't kill her and as promised said goodbye to her father on her way out.

Swimming training seemed to drag on forever today according to Emily, And she was now seriously considering weather her favourite blonde not being their to cheer her on had anything to do with it. Her dad enjoy watching her swim again, and after woods offered to take her out for a coffee on sunday. When he dropped her off to the pizza shop, Emily ran inside to collect her order before beginning her walk towards Hanna's. Turning onto Hanna's street Emily could also see someone walking up ahead of her. The smaller person tripped, which was followed by a small yet high pitch scream. Picking up her pace, Emily hurried towards the unknown girl to find non other then Aria clutching her knee. "Shit" the smaller girl cursed as Emily crouched down to her level. wow Aria are you okay? "Yeah, I... I guess I just tripped on the concrete, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going, I was to busy texting Hanna". Can you stand? Aria tried before failing miserably and sitting back down. Here let me help you, Emily placed her bag on her shoulder and the pizza in one hand offering Aria her other arm to get up. Look we can clean your knee when we get to Hanna's for now how about I just give you a ride? Aria looked at Emily confused not seeing a car and laughed. Hop on my back, I'll just carry you. Aria smirked Are you sure? Positive unless you would rather walk? Aria quickly shook her head and with the help of Emily and her good leg was able to wrap her arms around her neck and hop on. With Aria safely on her back, and the pizza in her hand Emily concentrated as she continued to walk towards Hanna's door. When she arrived, Aria pressed the bell and found that Ali was the one to answer it. What... What are you two doing? "Hello to you two Ali", Emily grinned as she held out the pizza and waited for Ali to take it. Aria fell, I was on my way when I saw her guess she busted her knee. Right well that explains the piggy back. Emily nodded as she entered making her way towards the couch, Where Hanna was already waiting. Hanna smiled when she realised Emily had got pizza, her request but frowned when she saw a now injured Aria attached to Emily.

"God what happen Aria? are you okay"? Emily placed Aria onto the couch and she smiled, "yeah I will be thanks to Em here, I never new she was so strong". Hanna rolled her eyes and faked a smile. Ali was the only one who saw it and she new that it was because Emily was once again charming the pants off Aria and it wasn't Her. "Well let me get you a ice pack". Thanks Han. When Hanna returned she handed Aria some frozen peas seeing how it was all she had and smiled. Hanna then shared another look with Ali as the two looked confused watching Emily clean Aria's cut. "I never new you learnt first aid Em" Hanna commented and Emily smiled. "Well it just so happens that my swim coach thought it would be best we covered the basics. I'm no doctor but I'm qualified to fix a scrape" Right well now Aria's knees fixed lets eat. oh and bye the way guys it looks like I'm Em's favourite after all, she got pizza. "Actually Hanna the Chinese shop was closed", Ali smirked blushing when Emily made brief eye contact. "Wait so I'm third? Man thanks Em". Aria nudged Emily and laughed. "it's not like that, you know I don't like taco bill, pizza just also happens to also be my favourite, I like you all equally". Relax Em we just like messing with you, thanks for fixing my knee. your welcome Aria.

"So Emily how was swim practice"? Ali questioned as she took her place on the couch next to Hanna. She watched as Emily lifted Arias legs before placing them into her lap. Long, I'm so tired coach had us swim extra laps for the meet that's coming up. Sometimes I wish I could just have one day to myself, without swimming. "Well maybe next Saturday you should just blow it off?" I wish but theirs no way I will be anchor if I do that. Ali nodded reaching for a blanket and curling up with Hanna. Emily sighed wishing that for once Ali would want to sit next to her, but kept quiet instead focusing her attention on the movie. When the girls finished eating and watching mean girls, Hanna suggest a friendly game of truth or dare.

Joining the circle on the floor, Ali decided that if she was going to play she was going to go first. Aria truth or dare? Truth, okay if you could trad one think about yourself with each of us what would it be? Easy I'd take Emily's body, your eyes, and Hanna's personality. Em truth or dare? Aria smirked waiting for the chance to ask her something. "Hmm Dare", I dare you to kiss anyone one of us on the lips. Emily bit her bottom lip and tensed. "do I have to"? She questioned Aria and Aria giggled. Yep, Aria new about Emily's little crush on Alison and figured that maybe this would be her chance to test it out, but when Emily proceeded to make her way towards Hanna Aria immediately regret suggesting such a thing. Emily new that Aria was into Hanna, and Aria couldn't for the life of her think of why she would kiss Hanna but she did, and when their lips met both Aria and Alison filled with jealousy and couldn't watch. "Their you happy"? Emily sat back down opposite a now grinning Hanna and smiled. My turn Emily mumbled before facing Ali truth or dare? Ali fidgeted with her hands. "Umm truth I guess". Is the person you like sitting in this circle? Ali blushed causing all the girls to laugh. "Yes she is". Ali faked her confidence before turning to Hanna. "Your up Han truth or dare"? "Dare"! hmm how about for the next 2 rounds you have to take your top off and sit in just your shorts and bra. Hanna rolled her eyes unfazed with this dare as she is confident, and removed her shirt revealing a red bra. Arias eyes were immediately drawn to Hanna's chest and she mentally thanked Ali for making her do such a thing. "Alright Aria your turn", Hanna smiled "Truth or dare"? "Dare", I dare you to kiss one of us, it's only fare since you made Emily do it. Aria rolled her eyes knowing that it was just a matter of time that this dare would be thrown back at her, and as much as kissing Hanna right now was quiet appealing, seeing as she was topless Aria played it safe and kissed Emily, not letting herself change her mind. A now shocked Emily Pulled away, before noticing Hanna and Ali sharing a weird glance for the third time tonight. Alison then excused herself claiming she was going to the bathroom, and Hanna headed into the kitchen looking for the alcohol to add a edge to the game, leaving only Aria and Emily in the lounge room.

"What the hell?" Emily questioned Aria. Hanna just gave you the perfect opportunity to kiss her why did you kiss me? "Why did you kiss Hanna?" Aria answered the question with her own question. "You know I like her... You should have kissed Ali". Yeah I know but I chickened out, I couldn't kiss Ali I mean I'm pretty sure she likes Hanna like you do remember? I mean what is wrong me? am I like not girlfriend material? what's Hanna have that I don't? Aria frowned, "Emily it's nothing against you I swear, Hanna just...I dunno she just make me feel all giddy inside probable the same as Ali does to you huh?" Emily nodded before Hanna came back in caring four shots. "What's taking Ali so long"? She questioned the two girls and Aria nudged Emily. Umm I'm not sure maybe I should go make sure she's okay. Emily stood up leaving Hanna and Aria alone before heading upstairs in search of Ali. When she knocked on the bathroom door, and there was no answer Emily walked in to see that Ali was no longer in their. Calling out to Ali, Emily decided to try Hanna's room and when she opened the door, Emily found Ali sitting on the edge of Hanna's bed her back towards the door, with her head resting on her knees.

"A... Ali are your alright"? what are you doing? Hearing Emily's voice startled the blonde causing Ali to jump. God Em you... You scared me. Ali stood clutching a pillow around her stomach and sniffed before wiping her eyes. Stepping inside Hanna's room, Emily closed the door before making her way towards Ali, and it was then that she realised that the blonde had been crying. "Ali are you okay"? Emily asked the question again hoping this time she would get a answer. Yeah... I just needed a minute alone I guess, I'm not really feeling that well. Emily sat down on the bed hoping Alison would join her, and when she did Emily smiled. "Ali I may not know you that well, but you and I both know you never get sick, what's really going on"? Emily nervously placed her right hand on Ali's lower back in an attempt to comfort her friend. Nothing it's stupid really I just got worked up over nothing. "Ali was it something I did"? What no Em, you didn't do anything wrong I just got a little jealous so I left. "Jealous? Jealous of what"? Emily looked more confused then she did when she walked in. Em I'd really rather not say it's embarrassing. "Ali come on we are best friends, I'm not leaving this room until you tell me".

Fine. I started getting jealous last night when you said I love you to Aria. when I wasn't needed at your swim practice today I was a little bummed, and I guess seeing the way you took such good care of Aria tonight when she hurt herself and watching you kissing both Hanna and Aria pushed me over the edge. I mean is there something wrong with me Emily? I...both you and Hanna, clearly like Aria as more than a friend and I just... Am that bad? Why do I feel like no one would ever even consider kissing me? Am I not good enough? I like you Emily... when you asked if the person I like was sitting in the circle I was talking about you, but I feel like your to busy falling for Aria to even notice. Ali covered her face again with her hands.

"Wait what? Ali I don't like Aria Emily chuckled... I mean not like that any way". Emily shook her head causing pulling Ali's hands away from her face. You don't? "Nope". Well then is it Hanna? Emily shook her head. "As much as I love Hanna as a friend Ali she's not the person I'm interested in as more then a friend". Well then who is? ... And Why did you kiss them? Emily blushed tucking a peace of hair behind her ear. "you want the truth"? Ali nodded. "I kissed Hanna because I was to nervous and a little scared of what you would think if i kissed you". Ali's eyes widen. But I thought you didn't... "You thought wrong", Emily took Alison's left hand and held it in hers. "The person I'm into happens t have these amazing eyes that I always seem to get lost in. They remind me of the water and when she smiles it is contagious. The person I'm into has perfect blond hair that falls into curls around her face, and a killer body that I can never seem to take my eyes off. Oh and did I mention she also has these beautiful pink lips that I've spent way to much time thinking about. I often wonder what they would feel like if I ever get the chance to kiss them. I didn't kiss Aria by the way, she kissed me". Well Then... That person doesn't know how special they are. Ali sighed still not realising what Emily just said. Emily shook her head "no you don't know how special you are, I like you too Ali and if I had of known that it was me you were interested in and not Hanna, like I thought you were I never would have made you think for a second that you are not worth kissing because you are Ali, you are more then enough for me". I am? "Yes". Emily I don't no what to say, wait... Did you just say you thought I was in to Hanna? Well yeah I mean you know your always jumping at a chance to spend time alone together and I just thought well that I didn't stand a chance. Emily I could never like Hanna. "Really?" Really, she is way to much like me, that would be so weird. Ali laughed and Emily couldn't help but smile. "You don't no how glad I am to here you say that, If it makes you feel better I was a little jealous too".

You want to know a secret Em? Emily nodded as she traced a pattern on the back of Ali's hand with her thumb. I... I've never kissed a girl before, I mean boys yeah but I've never... You kn... Alison was cut off by the brunette who placed her index finger on her lips. smirking at Alison who was lost for words. Before letting Ali continue her rant Emily brought Ali's pink lips that she so often stares at down to hers in a searing kiss. That was all the encouragement Emily need to know that Ali had never kissed a girl and she was determined to show her what she had been missing out on. The brunette and blonde instantly melted into each other, as Ali tugging on the hem of Emily's shirt to pull her closer. Alison felt as though she was now on cloud nine, the kiss that she too had thought about for so long was now actually happening, and she couldn't believe it. It was everything and more then she ever could have imagined it would be, and as the two love birds broke for air they both erupted into a fit of giggles. lying down on their backs and turning their heads to look at each other, Emily spoke. "Now you have kissed a "girl" Emily smirked feeling a sense of pride knowing that she was the first girl to have ever had the oner of kissing the blonde, and held her gaze. "You are so beautiful Ali I hope you know that". Emily reached out her hand, brushing a few curls off Alison's face who was shaking her head in an attempt to disagree. That would be you Em, your so sweet too sweet. Ali flashed her famous Ali D smile that always made Emily go week at the knees before regaining some confidence and rolling on top of the brunette who let out a quiet moan, before placing her hands on Ali's hips. So mermaid, Ali used her nick name for Emily to lighten the mood. How would you feel about maybe becoming my girlfriend?... "Hmm I don't no, I... I Might just have to think about that". Emily teased the girl on top of her and Alison pouted. Emily was then egger to kiss that adorable pout away knowing full well that it wouldn't be the last time she saw it. "I'm kidding Ali you have no idea how long I've wanted that". Oh yeah? "Yeah", and just so You know I love you Ali you are my favourite and I'm all yours".

Alison's heart burst with happiness at the feeling of hearing those words and smiled. I love you too Em, Ali place a kiss to the side of her check before reluctantly pulling away from the brunette, this time standing in between Emily's legs at the edge of the bed and waiting for Emily to sit up. "Hey where are you going"? Emily frowned instantly missing the warm contact of the blondes body on hers. Down stairs, I'm sure Hanna and Aria will be waiting. "So? they... They can wait a little longer I'm not done yet. I haven't had enough Ali time". Emily reached for Alison's free hand and pulled the blonde back towards her for a kiss. Alison didn't even try to protest, the brunettes kisses quickly becoming an addiction and she crawled her way onto Emily laps. when the kiss broke Ali looked at a now satisfied brunette who was lying trapped underneath her warmth. What's Ali time? "It's when I get you all to myself, and since you didn't come to practice today I didn't get any". Emily this time copied Ali's earlier pout and the blonde blushed. Aww well I'm happy to know I'm wanted, Emily smiled "your always wanted In fact I don't think I could ever get enough of you, but now that can change. Now your mine an I don't intend on sharing". Ali laughed a genuine laugh, Em your like a little kid without her puppy. "I know, that's how I feel when I'm not with you, as cheesy as that sounds it's true". God I swear you make it impossible not to love you Emily Fields. "Is that so miss Dilaurentis? Mmm hmm, "well I guess you do too when you look at me like that. if you want to go back down stairs your just going to have to kiss me my love". Emily winked causing Ali to roll her eyes at her girlfriends behaviour before she kissed her like it was going to be their last.

Meanwhile down stairs a similar conversation was going on. "You... You know Hanna you should probably put your shirt back on". Why? "because you... It's... It's Distracting me from even forming a proper sentence". Hanna's eyebrows raised a she realised what was just said, before catching Aria looking at her chest. Oh is... is that so? Hanna crawled her way towards Aria making a bold move to straddle her lap. "Han... What... What are you doing"? Oh nothing I... I just thought I'd give you a better view that's all. Aria blushed "I wasn't... I mean I... I didn't mean to look I just... I umm". Aria relax you can look. I have been checking you out all night too, Hanna grinned from ear to ear. "But... I thought you... You and Ali were like a thing. don't you like have a crush on each other"? Hanna shook her head. Nope no way, I prefer brunettes. "You do"? Yeah. I can't believe you thought Ali and I were a thing. "Well you have spent a lot of time together of late you can't blame me for wondering". Aria I spend so much time talking and hanging out with Ali because I need someone to listen to me when I talk about you. I would have talked to Emily but I figured it was her that you liked. "Emily"? Yeah like when tonight you know she helped you with your knee, I would have but I'm not good at that stuff. And then when you kissed her I was kind of hoping you would kiss me but you didn't. Hanna blushed removing herself from Aria and sitting on the couch instead. "Hanna I'm not into Emily like that, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea I... I wanted to kiss you too". Then why didn't you? Hanna frowned and Aria attempted to stand using the arm of the chair and her good leg, hobbling her way towards Hanna. "I didn't kiss you because I wasn't sure i would be able to stop. I mean you didn't have a top, I don't think you realise how much seeing you like that was turning me on, your like perfect. I figured kissing Em was a safer option". Aria began to fiddle with her hands as she stood in front of Hanna looking any where but her chest. Hanna then reached for her top pulling it back on much to Aria's disappointment and smirked. "Han why are you looking at me like that"? Like what Hanna questioned the smaller brunette. Hanna reached out for Aria grabbing her waist until the girl was now sitting on her lap. Kiss me, Hanna whispered in the brunettes ear causing a shiver to crawl down her spine. "What"? You heard me kiss me, I... I put my top back on. Aria chuckled finally understanding why Hanna had bother putting her top back on and truned to face the blonde as best she could. "Are you sure"? The brunette questioned her in a some what nervous tone. I'm sure, now please kiss me or I will just have to kiss you myself. Aria smirked realising that Hanna was dead serious and closed the gap between her and her favourite blonde, the both of them smiling like idiots. When they broke apart Aria quickly buried her head in Hanna's neck. "I really like you Hanna". Aria mumbled and Hanna grinned. I really like you to kid, That was amazing did you feel that? Aria nodded pulling away enough to see Hanna's face and when looking at her bit her lip. "Can I kiss you again"? Aria questioned the blonde and she laughed. Aria you can kiss me as many times as you want, on one condition. "what's that"? You become my girlfriend? Deal? "Deal" Aria smiled with joy as she prepped the blondes face with lots of kiss, before wrapping her into a tight hug which was returned.

Heading back down stairs, Alison and Emily held hands as they joined their friends in the lounge. Hanna was the first to notice the small gesture between them and smiled. "does this mean what I think it means"? Hanna questioned the blonde standing next to Emily and she smiled. "That depends does that look like what it looks like"? Ali pointed to Aria who had some how fallen asleep against Hanna's chest. her head was resting in the left side of Hanna's neck, and her right arm had a firm grip around Hanna's waist. Hanna grinned. "It sure does, but try to be quiet I don't want you to wake my girlfriend". Emily smiled at the smaller brunette " congrats you want a blanket Han"? Hanna nodded and Emily let go of Ali's hand reluctantly, to place the blanket on top of Hanna and Arias bodies. When she turned around she saw Ali waiting patiently for her to join her as the big spoon on the second couch. "Babe I'm cold come cuddle"? "Sure just a sec, I need to go change out of this tracksuit". Ali pouted un impressed that Emily was going to make her wait longer, causing Emily to hold in a laugh. when Emily crouched down to Ali's level and gave the girl a innocent kiss on the lips, it confirmed Hanna's suspicions. "you two are cute, but please no funny business when you get back Em". "Eww Han who do you think we are? we only started dating hmm... a proximity 45 minutes ago". "Well then in that case I can sleep without any worries. Make sure you hit the light when you get back, goodnight love birds". "night Han" Emily rolled her eyes and Ali giggled waiting for her girl to return. Turning off the lights, Emily crawled her way behind an almost asleep Ali. "Mmm your back". Ali mumbled as she turned herself around so that she was now facing Emily. "Mmm I'm back, you sound half asleep you didn't have to wait for me". "I wanted to""Why"? Because if I didn't then I would have missed out on a good night kiss". Emily grinned pulling the blonde closer towards her by the neck and granting her with the kiss she so desperately wanted. "Goodnight Ali I love you sleep well", Mmm "goodnight Emmy I love you too" xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Emison one shot - College**

**Hi guys I've decided to post this next one shot in two parts as it's slightly longer than most. hope you enjoy - xo steph **

**prompt- Alison and Emily get into a fight about college, they have been dating for a month now, and with the Charles/ kidnapping situation over the girls prepare to head back to school, where Alison finds out that she doesn't have enough credits to graduate, while Emily, Hanna, spencer, Mona and Aria do. Ali doesn't know how to break the news to Emily, but when she does, Emily tell's Ali that college can wait. That she will take a year off and stay in rosewood with Her until she can graduate. Ali doesn't want that, she wants Emily to go to college, and doesnt want to hold her back, making Emily think that Ali no longer wants to be together. The two of them Eventually have to talk when invited to a group sleepover, but what will happen? Will they make up? or could what they have be over even before it really started.**

**Emily's pov**

Heading back to school for what would be my last few weeks, didn't seem as scary having Ali bye my side. It has been one month now since the five of us were kidnapped by Charles Dilaurentis, and exactly one month since Alison and I finally talked about our feelings towards each other. Since being sent to jail, Alison has become a changed person. She helped Ezra, Toby, and caleb save us form that hell hole and honestly if it were not for my favourite blonde, I wouldn't have been able to get through these past few weeks. Alison and I both talked to each other the night of our survival in my hospital room, and we admitted that we both wanted to be more than friends. Of course in the back of my mind I was scared that the old Ali was talking, that it was still a game to her, but these last few weeks have proved me wrong. Alison has barley left my side, she's there to comfort me when I need her, or wake in the middle of the night in from a flash back of being electrocuted by Charles, and without even have to ask she holds me until I fall asleep again. She was honest with us about what she knows about Charles, and by doing so that helped the girls and I figure out who this person was. The girls are finally ready to except Ali for the person she has become, not who she use to be and in return Ali is ready to let go of the hurt she was caused when we were so sure she was A. Hanna and Alison spending two weeks together in jail helped to mend their friendship in more ways then one, and Alison has even helped caleb comfort Hanna when needed. Spencer and Aria are a little distant still, but with Ezra and Toby looking after them I know they are safe. Mona and Mike reunited at the hospital and Mona's mother couldn't believe she was alive this whole time.

As for right now the six of us are heading back into Rosewood high for what will be the last month. Entering the all to familiar building, Alison had a firm grip on my hand and I realised that she too, hadn't been back since her short trip to jail. Ali and I led the pack, followed by spencer who had a slightly jumpy Aria glued to her side and Hanna and Mona who were trialling at the back. when we made it to the locker area, I stood with Ali as she collected her books for her first two class. "Crap" Ali mumbled which caught my attention. "I'm sorry Em but It looks like I have maths, and psychology first with a bunch of 10th grades", I sighed slightly nervous about having to be separated from Ali. That means you have class during my free :( "I know, I'm sorry Em I wish I didn't but one of the others girls probably has a spare right"? yeah but there not you, I feel safest when I'm with you. I pouted as I leaned into the locker next Ali, And she squeezed my hand before kissing my lips. "Hey relax I'll have my phone on me at all times, and if you really need me I can ask for a bathroom pass okay, what do you have first"? Hmm English with Han I think, "well then let's see who has a study second, that way you don't have to stress". I nodded hoping that if it wasn't Ali It would be spence.

"Hey guys I have my two classes with the tenth graders so I can't hang with Em in her spare, do one of you have 2nd period free?" Ali questioned the girls and Spencer shook her head. "nope advance chem sorry Em" "How about you Aria?" "Sorry wish I could study but My mother got my art classes moved to period 2 so I could Help with year book" "Han how about you?" " I have PE and if I skip anymore classes I'm pretty sure I'll fail". God could today get any worse, i sighed not wanting to be left alone on my first day. "Actually you won't be alone, I have a free" Mona looked between Ali and me with a smile. "We can study she'll be safe with me Ali". I could tell Ali wasn't to keen on leaving me with Mona but instead of insulting her like she use to she squeezed her shoulder. "Thanks Mona I'll see you all later yeah?" The rest of us nodded before heading our separated ways and Hanna and I hooked arms. "you ready Em?" yeah I guess.

First period went surprisingly fast, and when the bell rang I said goodbye to Han before heading towards Mona's locker. Of course on the way I caught people staring at me here and there but i tried my best to ignore it. It didn't work though as a group of guys decided to follow me. "Hey why don't you two take a picture it will last longer", the sound of Mona's voice came from behind me and for once I was glad to hear the snarky side of her being directed at someone other than me and the girls. Mona placed her hand on my lower back as an attempt to tell me she has my back. The boys however didn't seem to be scared of Mona and rolled there eyes before voicing there opinion. "Yo Emily did you ever realise that maybe if you were never friends with that slut Alison Dilaurentis none of this would have ever happen to you and your friends, Mona included. I bet you all would do anything to not have gone through what you did, but I guess that's the price you have to pay for associating with someone like her, I mean who's to say she's not the same after all Charles was a Dilaurentis right"?

"Hey watch it" Mona raised her voice. "you better shut your mouth or so help me god", Mona began to fire up her old self coming out. "Or what? you'll tell on me that's so 5th grade Mona but please go right ahead, I'm doing nothing wrong I'm just simply stating the facts. Oh and Emily I'd be careful if I were you bipolar disorder could run in her family". "That's enough leave her alone, the only person who has bipolar here is probably you, now I suggest you walk away unless you want me to ruin your bad boy creed, and believe me I will if you don't leave the two of them alone. Alison may not be the nicest human bean I've ever met, she's sure as hell made me question if she is capable of being genuine or not, but she's chanced and even I can see that now, Alison's a better person then you will ever be walk away", And with that the guy and his three mates headed down the hall before being late to class.

"Are you okay?" Mona turned around to look at me, but I was still shocked at what she had just said to say anything. What yeah, I umm... thank you... You didn't have to do that. "Relax Emily I didn't just do it for you, I did it for myself it felt good to yell at someone, and for the record don't take anything he said seriously he's just a dick who probably read the paper and wanted to get in your head. I nodded not trusting my voice and smiled. Mona than collected her book before the two of us headed into the library. It felt like ages since I had done something as normally as studying, but half an hour in I still had only written one paragraph of my French essay.

"You want to talk about it? I know I'm not Alison, or the girls but I'm a good listener". Talk about what? "Whatever it is that's bothering you". Oh it's nothing really, I just... did you mean what you said about Ali, you know when you defended us? "Oh that well yeah I guess, I think the turning point for me was when I saw the way Ali looked at you when we were all rescued. I haven't seen Alison look at someone the way she looked at you ever, and these past few weeks she's shown that she is capable of being kind. I'm no Saint Emily and neither is she, but you gotta remember that all I've ever wanted back then was to be her friend, and maybe now I can". I smiled unable to contain how happy I was that even Mona could see that Ali has changed for the better.

You know Mona I don't know if she's ever said it but Ali doesn't hate you, she actually wants to thank you for being a better friend to Hanna then she ever was. your right maybe the six of us will finally be able to get along. You and I are a lot more alike than I thought Mona, I mean you and spencer are the brains of the group, and Aria and you have mike. Hanna will always be your best friend and I understand why because she's mine two and I don't mind sharing. Mona smiled "Emily what your doing for Hanna you know the pageant thing, it's pretty special Hanna's lucky to have a friend like you we all are". I blushed, yeah well think of it this way Hanna's done more than enough for me in the past it's the lest I could do. Towards the end of our free, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, And my smile grew ten times bigger when I saw that it was a text from Ali.

**( 1 new message ) Ali xxx**

**Hey Em just got a note from Hackett, he wants me to meet him in his office after class. You wanna meet me there? or should I just find you and the girls when I'm done? - xoxo Ali**

**Hey Ali**

**Is everything okay? Did he say why he wants to see you? If it's okay I'll wait for you outside his office. Mona's meeting Mike as soon as the bell goes. Xoxo- Em**

**( 1 new message ) Ali xxx**

**I'm sure everything's fine Em don't worry, I haven't done anything wrong at lest that I know of ;) sounds good I'll meet you there, if he's quick maybe will have some time alone before our next class. I miss you already xoxo -Ali**

**Okay well good lucky! I love you xxx**

**( 1 new message ) Ali xxx**

**Thanks Mermaid, I love you too xxx**

**Ali's pov**

The only good thing about having two classes with 10th grades is that non of them seem to know me. They don't talk to me, and I don't talk to them. The old Alison would have hated that but it's actually nice to get away from all the drama for a while and just be myself, without having everyone staring at me for being back from the dead, sent to jail, or having a psychopath of a brother who I new nothing about. When the bell went signalling the end of psych, I dropped off my books at my locker before heading towards Hackett's office. On my way there I passed spence in the hall way. "Hey Ali where are you off to? I thought we were all sitting outside". "Oh uh Mr Hackett wants to see me, but don't worry I'll see you all at lunch yeah? "Yeah sure ok" great well Emily's meeting me there so she's with me.

Waving goodbye to spence I knocked on the door before entering. Hi Mr Hackett you wanted to see me? "oh yeah Alison come in, please take a seat". Walking In Hackett closed the door behind me. So am I like in trouble or something I mean that's why I'm usually here right? "Right, but that's not why your here" I sat down relaxing a little once I new he wasn't here to lecture me about what's right or wrong, and I watched as Mr Hackett took a seat at his desk, pulling out a file, which I presume is mine. It's smaller than most making me realise how much school I've missed. "Your here because we happen to be in a difficult situation with your grades Alison". What do you mean? I thought I was doing okay. "You are... well you were, I hate to be the one to tell you this but it doesn't look like you with be able to graduate". What? what do you mean I thought you made me take those test when I returned so I would be up to speed. "I did, but there is only so much I could do Alison with your extra time of being in jail and your recovery period, I'm afraid that you have missed to much". What... What about the others? "You mean your friends?" Yes. "Well that's a different story, spencer, and Mona are quiet the students academically there more than fine. Emily and Hanna well they have enough credit to cover them. the four of them will be a part of the graduating class in a few weeks time and so will Aria if she passes her last few tests. I'm afraid that while you have been taking 3 senior classes Alison, your just to far behind in both your junior and sophomore workload". So... so what your saying is I'll have to repeat 12th grade? "Not exactly that's up to you and your father to decide, There are other options Alison like summer school which would give you your year 11, look you can still get a year 12 pass for your French, English, and advanced literature, but that's not enough Your still around 6-12 months behind".

What... what about the senior prom? Can I... can I still go? "Alison you know the rules, I don't think that's such a good idea". Please Mr Hackett you have to let me go, I know I'm no longer a senior and only averaging a C but don't you think I deserve to celebrate with my friends, I mean I've been to hell and back these pass five years and so have they, I want them to have the night they deserve and I would really like it if I was a part of it. "Alright well I'll see what I can do and let you know" thank you, "your welcome and I'm sorry that you will not be joining you friends in a few weeks" it's fine it was bound to happen, am... Am I free to go? "Yes, oh and Alison I will be informing your dad of this discussion, I will need to know ASAP whether or not to enrol you in the next school year".

**Emily's pov**

Taking a seat outside Hackett's office I sat waiting for Ali thankful that the halls were almost empty and hoping that whatever Hackett wanted wasn't to bad, but I also new that when he talks to students during the day it's normally pretty important. When I saw my blonde exit his office she started pacing the hall and clenching her fist something she does when she's stressed or angry, and I new something was wrong. Alison continued to pace the hallway and I let her let off steam before carefully approaching her. Hey Ali what happen in there are you okay? Ali jumped when I placed my hand on her back before Relaxing when she saw it was me. Reaching for my hand she smiled. "what yeah, I'm fine how long have you been sitting there? I didn't see you" About fifteen minutes and are you sure your okay? you seem tense. "I'm fine honest Em he just wanted to talk to me and make sure I was on top of all my school work, I'm a little more Behind than I thought but I'll catch up". Well maybe I can help, i mean I know I'm not spencer or Mona, but I know my stuff. Ali smirked "that sounds like a plan Em, how about we study at mine after school?" Works for me, "great and bye the way your better then spence, she makes my brain hurt when she talks to fast. I couldn't help but laugh at my girlfriends admission, as I wrapped my arm around her neck and kissing her check. come on how about we head to the roof top, not many people will be there we can see the girls at lunch. "Sure whatever you want Em lead the way".

Heading up to the roof top Ali held my hand as I lead the way, and I held the door open. Stepping outside was such a great feeling, to feel the fresh air and know I could get it when I wanted was something I needed ever since being kidnapped, and it felt good to be able to relax with Ali. Walking towards the edge of the roof, I leaned against the concrete wall taking in the surroundings of rosewood, as two small arms softly wrapped around my stomach. Placing my hands gently on top of Ali's I felt her move my hair out of the way before placing her chin on my right shoulder and allowing me to relax into her. Although Ali is shorter than me, with her heals and my converses on we were the same height and it felt good to just be held. I felt safe again like nothing could get to me.

"How was hanging with Mona she didn't ditch you did she?" Ali questioned and I smirked all though my eyes were closed. No she's didn't, it actually went really well we both kind of owe her a fe thank you's, "what why?" Well I may have run into some guys in the senior hall, that had a few opinions about what happen to all of us and I guess they wanted to remind me and make my first day back one to remember. Mona got there in time to stand up for me, actually now that I think of it, it was you she was defending I never thought I'd see the day. "Wait what do you mean? What did the say? Are you okay?" The concern in Ali's voice made me smile, it was comforting to know that she genuinely was worried. "I'm fine now thanks to Mona, they eventually stopped talking once Mona threatened to ruin their "bad boy creed" as she called it, so the left me alone. They said it was our fault all this happen, because we chose to be friends with you, but thats no true. They said none of this would have happen, and that we probably all wish we never met you. They said that I should watch out because Charles is a Dilaurentis and whatever is wrong with hime could run in the family. Ali sighed staying quiet and I turned around in her arms, my back pressed into the wall. "Their probably right you know", Ali's voice was soft and mumbled as she refused to make eye contact. Hey Ali look at me. When her blue eyes that always sparkle looked into mine, I instantly caught the sadness in them and wanted to make it go away. They were wrong okay, I don't regret even for a second becoming friends with you and I'm sure the girls all feel the same. I lifted my hands to cup Ali's cheeks. you are nothing like that freak okay don't ever think that, just because you share the same DNA doesn't mean your anything like him even Mona knows that, she and I quote said " she's changed, Ali is a better person then you will ever be" Ali's eyes widen as she listen to what she said. "Wow I guess your right I do owe her a thank you". I laughed causing Ali to smile. Mmm I love seeing you smile babe I say sweetly and I can finally see that sparkle in her eyes return. "Mmm not as much as I like seeing you blush, I love that even though where together now you still get all shy". I open my mouth pretending to be shocked, before shaking my head. I do not, I attempt to disagree and Ali laughs. "yes you do it's actually adorable, one of the many things I love about you" oh yeah and what else would that be? "Mmm thats easy, your hair, your smile, your hugs, your eyes, your body, oh and especially your lips". Ali stared intently at my lips, and I couldn't help but do the same as she leaned in and captured mine in a soft Kiss. The kiss however was then cut short by the bell.

**Ali's pov**

The next two class I had with Em and i was thankful that I was excelling in them because I was sure I didn't get any work done, with Emily sitting in front of me. The classes felt like they wet Forever and when It got to lunch I was actually looking forward to seeing the girls. Emily and I headed into the cafeteria where we could already see spencer, Hanna, Mona and Aria around our table, and after getting our trays we headed over to join them, the four of them greeting us with a hello. "Hey Mona thanks, Em told me what you did". I flashed Mona a genuine smile and her face blushed almost remaining me of when she use to beg me for my attention. "Your welcome Ali" the two of us made a silent plea to start our friendship again, if thats what you could call it, and then the six of us fell into a light conversation. I was doing my best to forget about my conversation I had with Hackett, but when the girls all began to discuss prom it was hard. "So spencer are you bringing Toby?" Aria questioned. "yep it will be fun to hang out with him not in a cop uniform you know". "Yeah I bet, what about you Hanna?" "I don't know yet, I'm still waiting for caleb to ask me, he can be a little slow with things like that but he better hurry up or ask him myself. I've already picked out my dress" of course you have, the girls laughed and as much as I wanted to I couldn't. "Well Aria I hate to tell you but Mike asked me last night, and he made me an offer I couldn't refuse, besides the way he asked me was two sweet to say no" Mona smiled. Aria rolled her eyes, "okay I'm happy for you Mona but I don't even want to know, Mike doesn't strike me as the lest bit romantic". "Oh well you would defiantly be surprised" Aria screwed her face up and blocked her ears. "How about you guys? are you love birds going together?" Aria was quick to move on from Mona, and my heart skipped a beat. Looking at Emily for help all eyes were on us, and we both answered at the same time even though we hadn't even discussed prom yet. When Emily said "yeah I think so" and I said no, everyone's eyes turned to me for an explanation. I mean I don't think so, I don't really want to go. "What?" Hanna questioned and I sighed. I did want to go but with Hackett not sure if I was aloud, I didn't want to promise Emily just yet. "What do you mean you don't want to go? You have to go Ali it's senior prom" I don't have to do anything Han! I snapped standing up, I just don't want to go ok, Hanna nodded taking a set again and remained quiet. I instantly regretted snapping at her and sighed. "well then who is Emily going to go with?" I rolled my eyes at the fact that spencer was game enough to ask that question. Look I don't know okay I'm sure there are a tun of people who would die to go with Emily, she'll be fine now if you will excuse me I need to see our English teacher before class. I took off out of the cafeteria as quick as I could wanting to be alone before saying something else I'd regret, I could barley look at Em's face the minute after she said yeh, because I new if I did she would just look hurt. Making my way as far away as possible from the cafeteria, I was pretty sure someone was following me but I didn't turn around. Walking into the closest bathroom, I locked myself in one of the toilets closing the lid and taking a seat, as I attempted to control my breath only now realising I was just seconds from crying, and before I could stop myself a few tears left my eyes and I closed them letting a few tears silent Fall, only sniffing quietly as I brushed them away.

when I heard a faint knock on the door and her soft voice I gave a week smile. "Ali open up I know your in there are you okay? Please come out and talk it's just me we... We don't even have to talk if you don't want to". I sighed wiping the mascara that was probably still on my face with the back of my hand, taking in a deep breath and putting on my famous Ali D smile. Unlocking the door I was met with a very concerned Emily. "I'm fine Em why did you follow me?. Emily frowned, " i didn't know you didn't want me too". Emily sighed looking at the ground and played with her figure. Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I'm glad you followed me but really I'm fine. Emily smiled as I brushed my thumb across her wrist. when we made eye contact I blushed. "Ali were you crying"? Emily brushed her free hand under my eyes wiping away the mascara I had missed. What no, I didn't want to admit to crying even though I new Emily wasn't stupid. "Ali" Emily cupped my cheek with her hand and I leaned into it, "what's wrong?" I sighed nothing I'm fine really, I just over reacted I'll apologise to Hanna later, I didn't mean to snap at her prom is just not something I really want to talk about right now I have a lot more things on my mind okay. "Okay" Emily gave in for now but I new this conversation was far from over. Walking toward the sink I then washed my hands before fixing my Face, when I turned around I Saw Emily waiting for me at the door with her hand stretched out, taking it in mine I smiled before bringing it up to my lips for a kiss.

After school the six of us met up again ready to walk home, and I apologised to Hanna who said it was fine. The girls agreed to not talk about prom, however they didn't realise that college was also not something I was ready for either. thankfully they didn't ask me what my plans where and instead I was able to listen to spencer who said she was planing on deferring for a year to travel with Toby, and honestly I never would have seen that coming. Hanna being Hanna still hasn't decided, getting accepted into more than 3 places and it made me realise just how much Hanna has grown as a person. Mona deferred her early admin to brown, but will be attending there in the fall and Aria is opting to do an a Arts degree at Hollis. I thought Emily and I were in the clear but when spencer asked Emily the dreaded question I was a little nervous. "Did you hear back from any offers yet Em? Emily nodded and I wasn't sure what I wanted her to say. "I'm still undecided spence but I might take up the offer from Dominic Russo, that Paige set me up with. I mean he said he could train me and help heel my arm, but I also still have my offer from Danby, they just don't know that I'm injured". I sighed hearing Emily talk about college was confusing, and I was wondering who the hell this Dominic guy is and what that means. Staying quiet we finally reached Spencer's house before she could even think about quizzing me, and I was more then relieved.

Unlocking my front door, I called out to my dad but when I received no reply I realised he wasn't home yet, which meant the two of us had the house to ourself. Emily and I haven't spent a night apart from each other since the rescue and we usually take it in turns on who's place we stay at, for the first week we stayed at Emily's her mom not wanting to let her go expect we didn't sleep in her room as she was to traumatised to even go in their. Mrs Fields and I had to do a complete make over of the room changing the colour of the walls, the bed sheets and even the way it was set out until eventually Emily wasn't creeped out. when we asked what colour she would like Emily went with a blue, claiming that it was like water and my eyes, and it was the only colour that could make her relax. When she first stayed the night at mine, I was a little unsure if she would be ok seeing my room but she said since she never had to sleep in it, the only memories of it are ones she has of me. Tonight was my turn again to have Emily stay over, and so heading upstairs to my room I collapsed on my bed. "What's up with you? your quiet" Emily questioned and I shrugged my shoulders. Mmm I guess I'm just tired, let me just change and then we can study, you said we could right? I flashed Emily my puppy dog eyes and she grinned, "of course we can, do you mind If I borrow something?" Sure help yourself. When the two of us were changed we spread out on my bed, and I began working on my math while Emily continued her French that I had already finished. Half an hour into our study session I could feel myself getting frustrated and Emily must have been able to tell. "You know Ali it's okay to ask for help". I rolled my eyes fine please help me babe, I don't know how to do this question. I pointed to my book and Emily smiled. "oh that, that's easy I learnt this ages ago see, you just got to multiple the 6 by the answer of c to find x. C = 6 squared which is 36 and 36 x 6 = 216 so the value of x is 216 get it?"

I frowned, Emily having lost me when she said she learnt this ages ago, and It occurred to me just how much I was behind in school. I couldn't help but feel guilt for not telling Emily what really happen with Hackett this morning after all she deserves to know and we promised no more secret, the truth is I'm just scared of what she'll say, I don't want me not graduating to effect where she goes for college and I know that if I don't tell her now she will end up mad but I can't . "Hello earth to Ali?" Emily waved her hand in my face and I smiled. Oh sorry what? "Hey were did you go just now?" Oh no where it's just... You know what, never mind you were saying? I question Em but she shook her head and closed my book. "Nope you are not getting out of it that easy Ali, not anymore talk to me" Emily sat up and I joined her leaning against my pillow. Fine if you really wanna know then I'll tell you. You know how I had a meeting with Hackett this morning, Emily nodded "yeah you said he wanted to talk about your workload" yeah he did, just not exactly how I put it. "what do you mean do you not need to catch up?" I shook my head, no I do but well Hackett told me this morning that I will not be able to graduate, at lest not with you guys, I sighed looking away from Emily only to have Emily tun my face back towards hers. "So your to behind to graduate?" I nodded yeah, Hackett said I'm at lest 6-12 months behind due to missing two years, and my time spent in jail. "Aww I'm sorry Ali I wish you could graduate with us". It's not your fault Em, bad things always seem to happen to me and this is just another thing I can add to my list. Oh and if you were wondering that's why I said No to prom. I asked Hackett if I could go, but since I'm no longer a senior he wasn't sure.

"what he can't do that"? Actually he can Em but I asked him to consider letting me go just this once because I new how much you would want to, he said he would see what he can do. "But... But if the girls can bring caleb, Ezra, and Toby why can't you go. Because my grades are low, I'm only averaging a C and I need a B. Anyone who wants to go to prom that attends Rosewood has to be averaging a B or above, one of the many stupid rules the bored has. They seems to think if people's grades are not up to scratch then they should be studying not at prom. I'm sorry Em I know how much you were looking forward to it, I even planed to you know be all romantic and ask you to be my date, Emily grinned before tackling Me into a hug. "That's sweet, but if you can't go to prom than we can just make our own one", I smiled at how adorable Emily was being. I can't let you skip prom Em you only get one senior prom. "so If I can't spend it with you then I'm not going and you can't make me" I kissed Emily on the cheek and smiled. I love you, "I love you too Ali". "So does... Does that mean you gotta stay in rosewood for another year take year 12 again? I shook my head no, well I mean Hackett Said that's up to me and my dad, he said that there is summer school I could take to help get at lest a year 11 pass. I just don't know what I want. "Well whatever you decided I'll be with you, I can defer college for a year take a year off and stay with you". Emily no your not doing that, I'm not letting you put your life on hold for me. "Ali it's fine I want to". No Em I won't let you do that, I'm not going to let myself ruin your life. "Ali your not going to ruin"... Em I'm serious you are going to college. But Ali that will mean I'll be like miles away from Rosewood and you'. So Em I don't care, "what? What are you say?" Emily's heart dropped.

we have been apart before, I'm serious okay I don't want you to put your life on hold for me, that include us. Emily's eyes began filling up with tears. "Ali why are you being so difficult? your not the only who gets a say in this, whatever happen to our future remember"? It is our future Your right, and I don't want to look back and regret letting you take a year off just for me okay. Emily shook her head "right so once again it's back to you and what you want, what about what I want? you know what forget it you clearly don't care what I want, Im going out don't follow me". Emily stormed out of my room aware that I was still talking. Em wait, calm down, lets just talk about this. "what's there to talk about Ali? you have clearly made up your mind"


	6. Chapter 6

**College- part 2 **

**I'm back with the second part to this one shot, and I'm glad to hear you guys are enjoy it. since it's PLL day, I thought I better not keep you waiting to long. And have decided to update. Xx**

**Ali's pov**

My door slammed shut, and out of respect for Emily I didn't chase after her, hoping that maybe a walk around the block would help her calm down, but when she was gone for more then 10 minutes I started to worry. This was the first fight the two of us have had since we started dating, and I new It wouldn't be the last. I text spencer wondering if maybe Emily had paid her a visit, but when she said she thought she was with me, I sighed. Aria and Mona both had plans with their significant others tonight, so my only other guess was Hanna and I was relieved to say the least when Hanna text back a yes.

**Emily's pov**

Walking out of Ali's house tears began to stream down my face. I could believe how quickly things had escalated in Ali's room but I new it wasn't my fault. God Ali can be stubborn when she wants to. And maybe the old Emily would have caved by my opinion Ayer too. I sigh as I replayed our conversation in my head, what hurt the most was that it seemed to me like Ali was okay with us not being together, Like if we broke up right now she wouldn't care and that scares me because I would I don't want to be miles away from her I want to be right here. When I finally stopped thinking, an realised where I was walking I saw that i had now turned down Hanna's street and before I could talk myself out of it I was knocking on her door. when Hanna opened it and she saw my face, she pulled me into a hug. "OMG Emily what's wrong? what happen? where Ali? Ali happen, I sighed burying my head into my best friends neck. "What? you... You two didn't break up did you?" I pulled away and sighed. what no way, I mean I don't think so, I don't know we just... We just got into a fight, our first fight and I left. Hanna relaxed a little before leading the way into the kitchen and I took a seat as she poured me some water. For the next half hour Hanna let me vent to her, as I explained what happen, and she did her best to comfort me. "Em don't you think you should go back there and talk to her?" what no i can't, can't I just stay here tonight? "Does Ali know your here?" not exactly, i was pissed so I just said I'm going out. "Em you can't do that, I know she made you mad, but she must be worried sick you have been gone for over two hours. I sighed feeling kind of guilty and I realised in the heat of the moment I had forgotten to grab my phone.

"You can stay, but let me at lest tell her your here". Fine, I let Hanna text Ali before the two of us headed upstairs to her room. Staying the night at Hanna's seemed to be a good idea, at lest it did at the time, but when I woke up at three am a complete mess from yet another nightmare, I instantly missed the comfort of my favourite blonde. sleeping without Ali wasn't the same, and with her being the only one who can comfort me, I regretted not going back there. Despite the fact I'm still mad I would have done anything to be in her arms, but instead I silently cried myself back to sleep. The next day I woke up, and begged Hanna to ditch school not sure that I was ready to face her, however Hanna reminded me that the six of us were having a sleepover tonight at Hanna's and I would have to see her at some stage anyway, so reluctantly I changed clothes borrowing something of Hanna's and the two of us headed to school.

Walking into school felt different when it was with Hanna, and when we spotted both spencer and Ali at the lockers I got a little nervous unsure if she was planing on talking to me. Ali and I made brief eye contact but when we joined them she got up and left without a word. "Ok serious please tell me what is going on Em, when I asked Ali all she said was that you stayed at Hanna's last night not hers" spencer looked confused. That's right I did, we got into a fight because Ali's to behind to graduate with us and she needs to either do 12th grade again or summer school. I offered to defer college for a year and stay with her but she isn't letting me, she will not even consider it and she's being stubborn, I feel like she's okay if we just break up, I mean she was unfazed when I mentioned being hours apart and that hurt. "Em I ... I'm sure she didn't mean it like that maybe she genuinely just wants what's best for you, she probably just doesn't want to hold you back and I think that's sweet" well sweet or not spence what's best for me is her, I don't want to loss her, NO I can't loss her spencer not again!, we have only been dating a month and it's been the best month of my life". Spence nodded in understanding "well then the two of you really need to talk". Yeah like that's going to happy, did you see her just then? Hanna smiled "oh it will, if you two don't work out your shit today I will help you work it out tonight". I rolled my eyes thinking she was joking, when in actual face she was dead serious. Hanna I'm not going tonight. Umm yes you are Fields don't even try getting out of it.

**Ali's pov**

Avoiding Emily proved to be more difficult then I thought it would be, during class I sat with Aria while Emily sat with Hanna, and at lunch we didn't exchange one word. It was killing me staying away from her for this long but I wanted her to know that she wasn't the only one who was upset about how yesterday went, and by giving her the silent treatment she was giving me I figured she'd realise eventually that I was serious about what I said. When the bell went for the end of the day, I thought I did a good job of getting out of class without seeing the girls but I was wrong when I heard Hanna's voice behind me on my walk home. "Hey Dilaurentis wait up" I rolled my eyes as I slowed down my pace and she caught up. "If your thinking about ditching this sleepover tonight think again, it's the first one with all six of us and I'm not going to let you or Emily ruin the fun for the rest of us, so you better be there". Han I really have a lot of homework to do I think I'd... "No way don't even try getting out of this, I'll see you at 6 and don't think I won't make sure that spencer gets you, Aria is dragging Emily there too". Huffing realising I was going to have to go I said goodbye to Hanna before heading upstairs to change and pack my bag. Since being back in rosewood the only place I've stayed other than mine is at Emily's, and you could say I'm a little nervous. I know the girls continued their sleepovers while I was gone and I wasn't exactly sure what I was getting into by going. When I was packed I decided to finish my English essay until spencer arrives. Shortly after I finished it spencer knocked on the door and I gathered my bags and followed her outside not really in the mood to talk, but spencer did anyway. "Hello to you two Ali, come on this sleepover is suppose to be fun lighten up!" Lighten up, spencer I'm pretty sure if Toby was ignoring you, you wouldn't be to happy". "Right about that, I spoke to Emily this morning do you even know why she's not talking to you?" Um duh spence she's mad because I want her to go to college and not just stay in this lame town because of me, am I wrong to want that for her? I'd be more selfish if I just let her drop all her plans. "Ali your not wrong to want that, but Emily's not mad about that, she's upset because she thinks your okay about being apart, heck she's a reck ,that girl loves you to peaces Ali and she doesn't want to be a part, she thinks that bye you saying to her that she has to go to college that you guys will have to break up". What? Spence I don't want that, I've only just gotten use to being with her, there's other ways of staying together. "yeah well you might want to tell Emily that sooner rather then later, she's probably getting ready for you to break up with her". My heart sank realising that Emily had taken this whole conversation the wrong way. How am I meant to do that spence? she won't even look at me. "Well that's where Hanna comes in she's got a plan, so just go with it okay?"

Fine if it gets her to talk to me I'm in. Arriving at Hanna's spencer and I were the first ones there followed by Mona. spencer explained to Hanna that I don't want to break up with Emily, and before the others arrived they letting me in on the plan. Hanna then ordered pizza claiming that Aria and Emily would pick it up on there way here. When Aria and Em arrived, Emily to say the least didn't look pleased about being here, and I wanted nothing more then to just comfort her already and tell her I'm sorry. When the six of us settled into the lounge room, Hanna and Mona took one couch, with spencer and Aria on another. Hanna winked and I laughed at the first part of the plan which was to make Emily sit with me. Emily unimpressed rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch as far away from me as possible, almost as though I was contagious and I sighed. instead of sharing a blanket Emily opted for her own one, and the longer we spent not talking the more it was killing me inside. When the girls and I finally agreed on a movie the six of us settled in for the night and began to watch it. 20 minutes in my phone buzzed and I smirked seeing that it was Hanna

**( 1 new message ) Han :)**

**Nows your chance, text her and tell her to meet you upstairs to talk, if she doesn't follow I'll make her.**

**I looked over at Hanna and we made brief eye contact before I began writing my text to Em.**

**Emily's pov**

I so did not want to go to this "group hang" tonight but when Hanna made sure that Aria came passed mine to get me I new I had no choice. When the girls and I took up our positions on the couch, I rolled my eyes at the fact that I was the one who had to share with Ali, and as much as I would normally have killed for this to happen I was not happy about it. Sharing with Ali only made it harder for me to stay mad, and harder for me to resist her especially when she kept making all her cute face as she watched the movie. When my phone vibrated in my lap I jumped slightly realising I had got a text, and pulling it out from under the blanket I sighed at the name that was now my screen.

**( 1 new text message :) Ali xxx**

**Em can we talk please ? this is killing me, I'll be in Hanna's room.**

When I glanced over at Ali she was already staring at me, waiting for some sort of response. when I shrugged my shoulders I turned back towards the TV although not for long as I watched Ali get up and head upstairs. Five minutes later I was yet to follow still wondering if she would end things with me for good if I did, but When Hanna nudged me from the other couch and pointed to the stairs I new I had to at lest hear her out.

**Ali's pov**

Sitting on Hanna's bed I could not keep still, I was to nervous wondering if she would follow or not, when five minutes passed and she still didn't enter I was considering going back downstairs until I heard someone knock. Come in I mumbled softly though she must have heard me as the door open and closed, revealing a very anxious brunette. "You... You wanted to talk" Emily stuttered and I sighed not having seen Emily this nervous since before I ran away, and I hated that I was the cause. I do, I slowly walked towards her flashing her a faint smile as I reached for her hand. when she didn't pull away I relaxed. I want to start by saying I don't want to break up with you okay, I hate that you thought I did, that will never happen. Emily's body physically loosen when she heard the first thing I had to say and she was unable to hide the grin on her face. When I lead Emily towards Hanna's bed the two of us sat down and we began to talk. I meant what I said Emily I don't want you to just drop everything for me okay? you have worked to hard to just to throw college away, there are ways we can still be together. I know it will be hard but we can work it out together. Emily sighed. "But Danby is more than six hours away, and I don't want to be that far away from you. I can't, not yet anyway I'm sorry if that sounds stupid". Emily blushed looking at her lap instead. Hey, it's not stupid okay it's sweet, I don't like the idea of being that far apart anymore than you do but I'm not letting you take a year off that's not an option okay? "What if I make you a deal, I could take the offer from Dominic and he can train me for a year. I can work on getting my arm strength back and back into shape. That way when were both are ready for college we can go together?". Em that's like taking a y... Emily placed her fingers on my lips stopping me from talking. "No it's not, it's not the same as taking a year off okay. I will be training five days a week, working on my skills and fitness level even brushing up on my swimming knowledge. I'll even take a class on physical therapy if it will make you happy to see me study". I sighed, where is this Dominic guy based? And what's his connection to Paige? Emily laughed, "It's in Filly and Paige if you must know only new about him because of her dad, there is nothing to worry about she's not training their. she's miles away in California and we are just friends I promise. I can get my own dorm, and you'll get to visit or stay as much as you want, come on Ali please!" Emily pouted knowing full well I'd cave. " it's a win, win situation it's only for a year And bye doing this we will get to be together and you can go back to school and get a year 12 certificate like you deserve". I smiled liking this deal more and more.

Fine I guess that's fare, your lucky I love you Fields I usually don't give in that easy, I guess you made me an offer I can't resists. Emily's smile turned into a full on grin. "I love you too Ali" Emily burst with happiness as she pulled me into a kiss which I eagerly returned it having missing those pink lips. the two of us continued making out as we lay on Hanna's bed. Pulling away short of breath Emily wrapped her arms around my back holding me against her. "So about prom, when will you know? I smiled realising that I had totally forgot about that news. Actually I spoke to Hackett today, I guess I forgot to tell you because we were not talking. "Well what did he say? can you go? Well now that depends, "Depends on what?" I lifted my head slightly so I could look at Emily while I spoke. It depends on whether you will be my date? Emily's face lit up. OMG Ali, yes of course I will! You... he's letting you go? I nodded, yep turns out Hackett not such a bad guy after all, he talk to the bored and given what I've been through there letting me go despite my grades."Babe you have no idea how happy that makes me", I smiled looking down at my favourite brunette who was almost crying. Hey Em don't cry, it will be fun. "Sorry I just... I have want to take you to prom since ninth grade, i'be dreamed of this moment, but I never thought it would actually happen". Well it is, and I'm glad that your dream is coming true, I love you Emily. I pressed a kiss on Emily's left cheek. "I love you more Ali" Emily whispered in my ear as I rest my head on her chest enjoying the sound of her heart beating with mine. Hey Em? "yeah Ali?" just so you know, you will always be my favourite, "I know, and I will never get tied of hearing you say that". I laughed holding onto my girl a little tighter. Whatever the future holds for us Em I promise you we will face it together.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Jealousy is a bitch **

**Hi guys I'm back with a new story, and I'm glad to hear you all enjoyed my last two part story. since you did, i have decided to brake this next story into two chapters as well and I hope you guys enjoy it. please feel free to let me know what you think in a review, and also if you have any one shot suggestions please let me know and I will try my best to write one for you**

**Ali and Emily take a 2 weeks trip to cape May with Ali's dad. it's the first time Emily has been there, and their first trip as girlfriends. Ali and Emily have been dating for one month now, and there is no more A. Ali has been back from her 2 year disappearance for around 6 months, and cece is Ali's best friend from cape may. Emily and cece have never met, and Ezra along with dr Sullivan also love in cape may. **

**Emily's pov**

"Okay okay you win babe I'm sorry please stop". Ali begged, squirming underneath me as I tickled her on the bed in Ali's cap May bedroom. Tell me why and I'll stop. Ali shook her head and tried her best not to cave, but when I continued our tickle war and she realised she was trapped for good her tinny high pitched voice was heard. "I... I was jealous". I smirked stoping my movement and pinning her hands above her head. You, Alison Dilaurentis were jealous of me? I pulled my best shocked faced as I watched my favourite blonde blush before rolling her eyes. "I... I wasn't jealous of you I was jealous of cece". My eyebrows creased together, and why might that be? Ali shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter it's not important". Ali went back to giving me the silent treatment as she tried to escape. No your not getting out of this, it's important to me okay? why were you jealous of cece?

###########

**4 hours earlier**

**Emily's pov**

Ali and I sat in the back of her fathers car on the way to Cape may. "Em Im so excited for this trip, I'm glad your mum lest you come, it's going to be so much fun". Ali squeezed my hand in excitement and I smiled. Kenneth had planed a small family trip to cape may, which Ali was excited about, and she was aloud to bring a friend. Kenneth hasn't really been around much since Ali's been back, and with her mother gone Ali has been spending nights home alone when she shouldn't be. Of course Ali said I was the first person she asked, and I was glad, jumping at the opportunity to spend time alone with my girlfriend happy to be getting away from rosewood.

I'm excited too babe, you will have to show me around and introduce me to your friends? "Of course, OMG it's been forever since I've seen cece, she's gonna love you I just know it". I smiled resting my head on Ali's shoulder, I can't wait babe 2 weeks, Ali grinned "yeah 2 whole weeks". When we arrived at the beach house, The breezes was a little fresh, and in the distance at the end of the street you could see the beach. wow you didn't tell me you were this close, " I guess I forgot I'm kind if use to it" Ali smiled. The sun was shining and although it was already 6pm it felt like the middle of the day, When Kenneth entered inside the house he excused himself heading to his room to make a business call, leaving Ali to give me the grand tour. The hallway was covered in family pictures hanging off the walls, and the stairs were to the right as we walked in. Heading down the hall, we entered a beautiful white kitchen with an island bench and a 6 seater table. To the left joining the kitchen was a living room with what was a decent side TV, White and yellow coffee table, and a leather lounge sweet. Wow Ali this... This place is amazing. Ali giggled "you ain't seen nothing yet Em, follow me" I followed Ali down passed the kitchen and living area, and pass another door. "This is the bathroom", Ali pointed to the door on the right "and that room we just passed is Jason's". When we reached the end of the hall there was two white wooden doors. " Now this is my favourite place, Welcome to my room". Ali opened the doors stepping aside and allowing me to take in the view, my mouth dropped open in shock. In the centre of her room was a king size bed with white sheets decorated in yellow pillows, and a yellow throw blanket draped across the end. The bed had fish net hanging from the over head rails, and when you looked to the left a window with the most beautiful view was slightly open causing the fish net two blow in the wind. The roof was fitted with a ceiling fan, and to the right of the bed was another door which was open and lead to her wardrobe and own private bathroom.

It's... It's beautiful Ali, I see why you like coming here. Ali smiled as she took my hand and lead me towards the bed. Placing our bags on the floor, I followed her lead crawling my way towards the centre and kicking off my shoes. "When I was younger this used to be my parents room, mine was downstairs but I made them switch" Ali smirked and I laughed, of course you did. "Mmm dad's office is down stairs and so was my mothers craft room". I nodded laying on my back and taking in the room. A canvas of the Eiffel tower was above her dresser, which had a floor length mirror next two it, on the right bedside table was a lamp and a picture of the five of us girls, one from before she went missing, and on the left side was clock and a picture of Ali and I. The picture was taken by Aira at the ice ball that was thrown before Christmas, and I smiled brightly at the memory.

"Why are you smiling?" Ali questioned and I pointed to our picture. "Oh that... It's well it's like our only photo and well I wanted one of me and you on My side of the bed, I look gross but you look beautiful". I shook my head, You look perfect Ali I love that photo we can take more picture this summer, all you gotta do is ask. I rolled closer kissing her check. So now what? What has the famous Alison Dilaurentis got planed for our first night? Ali smirked "you know me to well fields, I was thinking we could head down to the pier on the beach, it's the first night of summer vacation and there's normally a party everyone will be their it could be fun. Jason and I go every year it's cape May tradition". Alright well that sounds cool, I came to see this place and what better way to do that then partying with you? "Yay okay great we have just enough time to shower and get ready, you can use the one in here I'll take the other bathroom in the hall". I nodded sitting up and watching as Ali grabbed one blue towel, and one yellow from under her sink. "I won't be long babe try not to miss me". Ali winked and just like that's she gone.

Stepping Into the shower, I sighed with contentment as i felt the warm water hit my back. Deciding not to wash my hair, I tired to be as quick as possible not wanting to use all the water, and before I new it I was done. Stepping out of the shower, I then dried myself before wrapping myself in the blue towel and entering her room to find appropriate close. I had just changed into my matching black lace panties and bra when I heard Ali barge in. Geez Ali ever heard of knocking? Ali shook her head, and I caught her checking me out so I reached for my towel. when Ali grabbed it first I turned around slightly uncomfortable. "Oh come on Em don't be such a prude it's nothing I haven't seen before, we use to change in the locker room all the time and In front of the girls". Ali we were like thirteen I'm not we weren't... "Together?" Ali finished the sentence for me. Yeah, I sighed hoping she would give me back my towel, But instead I felt two arms wrap around my waist and turn me around. "Em I may have kept my feelings towards you back then in the dark, but you know I'm into you now. Your body is amazing Emily and you shouldn't feel like you need to hide it, Not in front of me". I blushed as Ali pealed my arms away from my skin and it was then that I realised just how close we were standing. The only thing that was separating us was her little yellow towel, which was wrapped that tightly that she was showing some cleavage, and I couldn't help but look. As quickly as I did I looked away embarrassed. "Hey you can look too you know, in fact I kind of like it" Ali smirked heading towards her dresser.

"Like what your see?" She questions as she flashes me a wink and looks for some clothes. I swallow a lump in my throat as my stomach tightens. Yeah I do actually, I attempt to flirt back as I change Into my black play suit which has long sleeves . Have I ever told you I love the colour yellow on you? I question her and she shakes her head. "Nope, but you didn't have to I new you did that's why I wear it" I grin as my blonde walks towards me in a black leather shorts and a yellow tank top that shows off her abs. "Hey do me a favour and zip this could you? I turn around and feel Ali lift my hair to one side. when the zip reaches the top Ali places her hands on my shoulders and gives a gentle squeeze before kissing my neck. Turning around Ali grins as her hands find my waist before once again taking in her view. "Em are you trying to kill me? how am I meant to keep my hands off of you when your dressed like this?" She questions and I laugh, I'm not sure babe but I think I will be the one struggling to keep my hand off you, I reach forward to place a kiss on her lips and my right palm presses into her Bare stomach as my left hand cups her check. I could feel water dripping from her hair onto my fingers and I pulled away. Ali headed into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup, and I began digging around in my suitcase For my silver and black sandals, slipping them on when I found them. pulling my hair out from my messy bun, I stand in front of her mirror as I feel two arms snake around me from behind. "Mmm leave your hair like that Em you look hot" Ali smirked and I blushed unable to help the giddy feeling I get in my stomach when she complements me.

"Hey Em maybe next time pick a outfit that's not you know so "revealing" that V line is way to long, I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea your already taken. I rolled my eyes before applying red lipstick and mascara on my top lashes. I thought you said you like the view, I tease as I bent down to collect my silver hand bag and hang it on my left shoulder. "Oh believe me I do! But I'd rather not have the who of cape may enjoying it too". I let out a light laugh, your one to talk your legs in toughs heals, and your abs are showing, I never new you worked out? Ali dipped her head "I don't well I mean I never use to, but being with you has made me want to trying new things, I gotta work on my looks now I'm with you". What? no you don't your already perfect enough Ali, you look beautiful are you ready to go? "Thanks Emmy, yeah just a sec". Ali placed a kiss on my forehead before spraying my favourite perfume on her neck and grabbing her purse off her dresses "let's go".

Ali held out her hand and I took it as the two of us headed for the front door, passing Kenneth on the way. "Oh bye dad were going out, we will be back whenever don't wait up yeah?" "Wait Al I was, I was going to cook us some dinner?". "Sorry dad but it's the first day of summer." "Oh right how could I forget? The beach, alright well you two have fun, I guess it's just pepay and I for the night huh?" "Yep we can do dinner and a movie later in the week I promise". Ali smiled and her dad wrapped her in a hug. "Emily your gonna take care of her right? I mean it's dark, a lot of people you know"... "dad relax I'm fine". "Right sorry remember the rules no"... "Drinking right I remember dad, we are just going to check it out maybe hang a bit. I'll introduce Em to cece and I'll text when we are on the way home ok". Before her dad could protest Ali had dragged me outside and closed the door. Is he always like that? "Nope well I mean he normally never cares where I am going, it's the first time he's seemed genuinely concerned since I've been back, but thats whatever. now let's go have some fun".

Arriving at the beach the pier was packed with teens and college students all on summer vacation. the wind was blowing through my hair, and it was a perfect summers night. Walking through the crowd everyone seemed to know Ali. They smiled and greeted Ali shouting out different things. "Hey Dilaurentis your back it's good to see you!" "What's up Ali, haven't seen you since the summer you went missing". "Hot dam you haven't changed one bit girl this parties about to get turned up". "Yo Eric check it out look who's back it's that little slut" Eric lifted his head. " and it looks as though she's brought a friend, maybe a little vergin sacrifice" My eyes widen and my grip on Ali's hand tighten. Ali giggled and I frowned unamused. "leave her alone freak she's with me, Ali defended me and I relaxed a little. " it's good to see you Eric I see your still a dick" Erik rolled his eyes before offering Ali a bear " and your still a Bitch here" "Um no thanks were not drinking". "Oh come on "Alison Dilaurentis" is not drinking? dam what got into you" "um that would be a little common sense, something your lacking, have you seen cece? where is that bitch I've been texting her all day?" "Beats me kid She's probably down by the beach with jake". Ali rolled her eyes, of course she is" and the two of us left.

Who the hell was that? he sounds friendly I sarcastically commented and Ali laughed showing off her cute dimples. "That is Eric Kahn, Noel's big brother cece and Eric dated once, he can be a dick most of the time but he's cool, I mean he means well". Sure he does I whisper, "Hey lighten up I promise we are here to have fun". Walking the rest of the distance along the pier Ali finally found her friend cece who was pushed up against some guy with her tongue down his throat. "Get a room drake" Ali shouted catching the blondes attention. when she turned around I was met with a very similar very attractive blonde who could pass as the older version of Ali. "OMG Dilaurentis your actually here!" Ali let go of my hand as the two of them ran towards each other enveloping in a hug, and I watched as this girl cece's picked Ali up spinning her around in her arms before placing her on the sand and wrapping an arm around her neck. "I missed your sweet ass kid who this?" Ali snapped out of her dais and walked towards me rejoining our hands "This is Em, Em cece cece Em". "You mean the Emily?... The one you have been talking about for years?". I have not" Ali blushed a deep shade of red and although it was dark the street lights were enough for me to see her cheeks. "Oh you have to, don't be so delusional Ali" cece waved it off as she downed the rest of her cup. "It's nice to finally meet you Emily I've heard so much about you, I can't wait to get to know you". I smiled it's nice to meet you too.

"So girlies what have you been up to?" cece lead the way back to the pier and the three of us took a seat. "Not much we only got here a few hours ago" Ali explained. "How long you down for?" "Mmm I got three weeks off college, but who knows I might stay longer if jake lets me". Ali smiled, "you two seem closer than ever" I smirk realising he was probably the guy she just had her tongue down a few minutes ago. "Oh we are but were keeper it casual no strings attached you know?" Ali nodded. "So what are you two like a thing now?" I blushed and Ali nodded "yep a few weeks ago" "well I'm happy for you kid, it was about time you did something". I laughed smiling at cece. "Hey I know I was a little slower to admit my feelings but at lest I did it" Ali stood up for herself. I would have waited forever babe I smirked and Ali smiled. "You are one patient person that's for sure Emily" cece teased and I grinned. "This ones is a handful at times, I can't wait to tell you all about our little adventures". I nodded and Ali shook her head. "You wouldn't?" "oh I would kid". Ali rolled her eyes. "Fine but Em don't believe everything she tells you, not everything that cece says is true". Cece faked being hurt and I smiled watching my girl and her best friend interact. "Yo Dilaurentis come here?" The sound of Eric's voice over the music was heard and it made me uneasy, "how about a little came of truth or dare?" "oh your so on Kahn are you forgetting who your talking to?" Ali flashed her famous Ali D smirk. I was a little nervous about joining them but thankfully cece saved me. "Go... Go have fun kid these people have missed you around here, don't worry I will keep your girl company". Ali turned to me waiting for my permission. "It's fine babe go have fun".

"Alright I promise I won't be long, let me just cream them losers and I'll be back" cece and I burst out laughing. "Go get them Dilaurentis" cece tapped Ali's ass and she headed off toward the boys. "So Emily Fields right?" Right how did you know my last name? "Ali must have told me once, You want a drink? ah no thanks Ali and I are not drinking, "oh right I thought something was different about her, how come? I shrugged my shoulders. "Right the pills Cece mumbled as if she now remembered why Ali wasn't drinking. What pills? "Oh nothing forget I said anything. girl look one drink won't hurt I promise it's fine". Cece filled a cup with vodka and handed it to me. Fine one drink but if Ali sees me I'm blaming you. "Whatever she's not even here right now we are totally good".

"So tell me about yourself, I mean I've heard bits and peaces but I want to hear it from you". I smile glad that cece and I were able to fall into a conversation. I told her about the swim team, and how I spend most my time working at the brew or with the rest of the girl. cece mentioned college, and we talked about how Alison and cece first met, before she began telling me story's from when they were younger. Cece and Ali met when she was thirteen, and cece was 16. Cece was dating Jason at the time but when she met Ali the two became inseparable. They did everything together, spent days on the beach, shopping, sleepover all the girl stuff, and when things ended with Jason the girls remained friends. Cece claimed that Ali looked up to her a lot when she was younger, and that now she is quiet protective of the blonde who has become like a little sister, and it was nice to know that Ali had someone like me who cared. She mentioned that they learnt how to surf, use to jump off cliffs and the time when Ali thought she was pregnant, cece however was shocked to know I already new the last one. The two of us laughed together, and before I new it one drink had turned into three and cece grabbed my hand leading me towards the part of the pier where people were dancing.

###########

**Ali's pov**

Emily and I were Now at the cape May beach party, and things were going great. cece and Em had seemed to get along well once introduced, and I new it was okay to leave her with cece for a few while I mingled with some of the others. Not being back to cape May since the summer I went missing had made me miss all my cape may friends, and when Eric suggest a came of truth or dare I couldn't resist. I was having fun just hanging out, until I glanced over to where I left cece and Em and they were gone. wondering what they were up to, I ended the game and headed in that direction until I spotted Emily and cece dancing. From what I remember Emily is very shy when it comes to dancing, but maybe she's not anymore, I mean I wouldn't know because this is the first party we have attended together. Seeing her smiling as much as she does with me, made me smile, yet that was only until I saw cece. My blonde friend was swaying her hips to the music, a red cup In One hand, and her other hand was placed on my girls hips, moving them to the beat.

An instant wave of emotion I wasn't familiar with suddenly hit me, and my stomach tighten. I wanted to drag Emily away from her, show her that she's mine, but I couldn't instead I just continued to watch as the two girls danced and laughed as though they were the ones who had been friends for year. When the song ended I new it was my chance to get Emily along so without thinking I walked over to the two girls and stepped in. We are leaving, I glared at cece unsure if Emily caught the look and cece backed away. "Hey relax kid, we were just having fun right mermaid?" mermaid is she kidding me? thats my nick name for Emily and mine only, the anger began to rise and I new if I didn't walk away I would explode like the old Alison Dilaurentis would. Lets go Em, I dragged Emily by the arm and she reluctantly started following. "Ali what's wrong?" nothing I insisted and Emily rolled her eyes "Ali". "Bye Emily maybe the three of us can grab coffee sometime?" "sounds good, bye cece it was nice meeting you", "you too kid good luck with dram queen". Cece pointed to me but I ignored it as Emily turned around and began walking next to me. "Ali what's wrong?" She questioned me again but I remained quiet, my head to filled with anger to respond. "Did something happen? Are you feeling sick? did Eric do something to you? do you want me to go say something to him?" What no Em I'm fine, let's just go. Emily went to protest but I didn't let her as I stormed off with her in toe.

When we arrived home the lights were off and I released dad must have headed to bed early. pepay greeted me at the door and I patted his head, placing my bag on the bench And heading for my room leaving the door open for Emily to follow. When I heard the door close behind me I new she had. "Ali"... Em I said I'm fine okay! I snapped not meaning to and turned around to see Emily's reaction. As much as I wanted to be mad, I couldn't I mean it was cece I was pissed with and I was now taking it out on Em which wasn't fair. Walking towards her I wrapped my arms around her waist. I'm sorry Em I... I Didn't mean to snap at you I'm fine. I looked up at her chocolate brown eyes and faked a smiled. "Ali no your not. please talk to me" I shook my head embarrassed that I was letting what was probably jealousy take over me. "Ali if you don't tell me I will just have to tickle you until I get it out of you". I smiled, you wouldn't? "Wouldn't I?" Emily smirked and I new she was serious so I ran, but I only got as far as the bed. When I felt Emily crawl her way on top of me I new I was trapped and sure enough she began to tickle me. I instantly smiled unable to keep still as the sound of my own laughter filled the room. Em... Okay okay you win babe I'm sorry please stop. I squirmed underneath her as she continued to tickle me on the bed ."Tell what's wrong and I'll stop". I shook my head trying my best not to cave but when our tickle war still hadn't ended I gave in. I... I was jealous. Em smirked stoping her movement and pinning my hands above my head. " you Alison Dilaurentis were jealous of me? Em pulled her best shocked face, and I rolled my eyes. I... I wasn't jealous of you I was jealous of cece. Em's eyebrows creased together "and why might that be?" She questioned and I shrugged. it doesn't matter it's not important. I tried to give her the silent treatment and escape but she wouldn't let me. "No your not getting out of this, why were you jealous of cece?"

##########

**Emily's pov**

Ali It's import to me okay? why were you jealous of cece? Ali sighed, " Because she's perfect, tall blonde hair blue eyes and that stupid perfect smile. she new just what to say To you, and you guys clicked as soon as you met. I was jealous because she was getting your attention and not me, I know I was with other people and it probably sounds stupid but I like knowing that I have your attention, I mean I was always deprived of everyone's attention as a little kid no one cared about me, I was just taught to lie and be a bitch to get what I want. I was always the kid with the Rich parents and a broth who is a drug addict, until I became head bitch of rosewood and I guess that's why I picked you. you gave me attention, and showed me respect something I never had, that's why our friendship means more to me than anything else ever has. when I saw how easy it was for cece to make you happy I got frustrated".

Aww baby I'm sorry, I was just being friendly, I wanted your friend to like me. "I know Emmy it's not your fault you were just being yourself! And Don't worry cece likes you trust me, she may even like you a little to much if you get what I mean which is why I made us leave, I thought if you realised she was into you than maybe you wouldn't want me anymore, I mean why would you when you could have someone like her". Ali... I sighed my heart breaking for the slightly insecure girl in front of me. I don't... I don't like cece I mean not like that. "You don't? Because honestly Em I wouldn't blame you, she's probably a lot less complicated, and she's not a complete mess like me. She'd fall in love you they way you deserve to be loved, and you wouldn't have to question her every word like you do with me. I don't deserve to be with someone as good as you Em I don't deserve to be loved especially not by you. After all the bat shit crazy stuff I've done you still care why"?

Ali stop, don't talk about yourself like that, don't... don't say that you, God do you not even know how special you are? How much you mean to me? I let go of Ali's wrist and watched her hands fall to her waist as I brought my own hands up to cup her cheeks. You are the only girl For me, I don't care what you say I only want you, you are not perfect Alison nobody is but your dam close to perfect, and that's enough for me. You do deserve to be loved Ali everybody does, and if I have to prove that to you every day from now on then I will, I am all yours Okay? I'm all yours until you don't want me anymore, so your gonna have to deal with me because I plan on sticking around. nobody has ever made me feel the things you make me feel, and just knowing that you are finally mine, that you want me too makes me the happiest girl alive. I love you Ali and nothing you could do will change that, I mean look how far we have come already, I'm pretty sure my love for you is inevitable.

"Do...do you mean that?" Ali whispered as silent tears rolled down her checks. Every word, I promise. A small but bright smiled returned to my blondes face and I ginned before being brought into a searing kiss which only broke when breathing became an issue. "I love you Em", Ali spoke in the most sincere voice I have ever heard. I know... And I love you too. Ali's eyes closed as a few more tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Hey please don't cry, I gently rolled off or my girl laying on her right side and drying the tears with the pads of my thumbs. Instead of turning her face away from me like I thought she would, I was then met with the warmest blue eyes I have every seen filled with so much list, "You know, You are the only person who has ever said that to me". What? My hand froze as it rest on her check.

Ali your parents, I mean your mother, your dad, Jason they... Ali cut me off with a finger pressed lightly on my lips as she rolled on her side to face me. "No they... They don't, I don't know they never I mean I've never heard them say it. We have never really been a warm and fuzzy family not like yours, I loved my mother, dad and Jason two, I mean I think, I never really new what love was till I met you". Ali closed her eyes again and buried her head into my chest. "you don't know how good it feels to hear someone say it. I like knowing that the first person to say it was you". As my blonde scooted closer I enveloped her in one of my famous Emily hugs, my heart broke for the girl in my arms, but this conversation was also helping me to understand so much more. Baby how could somebody not love you? "Em really it's not that hard to figure out, I'm a mess how could someone love me if I don't even love myself" I do, and you will I promise, I had no idea people never told you, I wish I told you sooner you know, before everything happened. "Emmy honestly I'm just glad you do, I never want to loss you. You won't, Ali cried that little bit harder but I let let her as I gently rubbed her back.

Around 3am I woke up, my throat dry as hell from the Alcohol cece gave me, and as much as I didn't want to wake Ali I new I needed to get up. Pulling out from Ali's hold Ali stirred but didn't wake and I realised then that neither of us had changed. Stepping into the joining bathroom I filled the cup that was normally used for mouth wash, and downed the liquid in one go before stripping off my play suit and grabbing my rosewood trackies off the floor. searching around for a top in the dark was a little harder then I thought and It was then that I heard Ali's soft voice. "Em? where are you? Ali sound scared as if I had some how just up and left, so I walked back in. I'm right here babe just needed some water and figured I should change, we fell asleep. Ali's body relax instantly at the sound of my voice. "When I woke up and you were gone I thought"... Hey I'm here, I sat at the end of Ali's bed and touched her feet before heading towards her draws and pulling out some pj short and Two tops, a crop top for me and a singlet for Ali. Here, you will be more comfortable in this. I handed Ali the clothes and she didn't protest instead striped herself of her party clothes and put on her others before crawling under the white sheet and kicking off the other blankets as it was hot. "What time is it"? Ali mumbled. "come back to bed". It's 3am, sorry I woke you I crawled back into bed this time spooning her so her back was pressed against my front. I love you Ali, go back to sleep I promise I will be right here when you wake up. I kissed Ali's temple and smiled when I saw her eyes already closed.

The next morning When i woke up, I caught Ali watching me sleep as she was already awake. Babe your watching, I pout as I cover my eyes with my arms. "Mmm I know, I can't help it your so beautiful Em, even when you sleep I don't know how you do it. I blushed as Ali kissed me on my check and she rolled onto her back. So, You feeling better? Ali nodded and smiled "Mmm I was probably just exhausted from our drive and the party last night, I'm sorry I got all emotional I don't know why I've been doing it a lot lately". You don't have to apologise, I'm Glad your feeling better maybe talking about it helped. "I guess it did", Ali smiled before reaching across and granting me with a good morning kiss. what do you want to do today? it's just me and you right? "Right dad has to head into town for work, we have the whole place to ourselves". I smiled as Ali began thinking of an idea. Smiling when she came up with the perfect plan. " you know Em I've always wanted to learn how to cook, I mean my mum never got the chance to show me, but maybe you can teach me? We could make brownies and then spend the day watching Netflix? I don't really feel like going out". Ali's face lit up at her own thoughts and my heart beat immediately increased at the thought of seeing her so happy. Sure that sound great babe whatever you want, I say as I sit up kissing Ali's forehead. Let me take a shower real quick then Im All yours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2 of Jealousy is a bitch**

**Thanks for waiting guys hope you enjoy xx**

**Emily's pov**

After my shower I put on some denim shorts, a black singlet and my black and red flannel shirt. Entering the room, the bed was now empty and I smiled realising Ali had got up. Padding my way into the kitchen, i found Ali in my Rosewood sharks hoodie She must have found, and black shorts that barley covered her ass. Mmm you look cute babe I wrapped my arms around her placing a few kisses along her collarbone. "God Em you scared me" Ali jumped before relaxing into my arms and I smirked. I'm sorry you just look adorable in my top, I couldn't help myself. Ali smiled causing her dimples to show. "Hope you don't mind I wanted to wear something of yours this seemed appropriate". I smiled, I'm totally not complaining your the only person I know who can look hot in a sharks hoodie.

" Looks like we need to take a trip to the store, dad hasn't done the food shopping yet", Ali rolled her eyes as she opened the fridge, and I saw just how empty it was. "There's a local store a few blocks away you mind going for a walk"? Sure baby lead the way. When the two of us began walking, Ali hooked her arm with mine and I smiled. So what do we need? "I made a list while you were in the shower, we all ingredients to cook, and maybe some bread for lunch and popcorn to get us through the day, we can order pizza and my dad can go shopping properly when he gets back" I nodded, sound like a plan. When we arrived at the store Ali grabbed a trolly and I held her hand. We were almost done with only one thing left on the list when we were interrupted by a some guy. "Alison"? He question my blonde as if he wasn't sure it was her, when Ali looked up a huge smile appeared on her face. "OMG Ezra!" Ali stepped aside to hug him and the two held their hug a little longer then I would have like. "I can't believe it's you, I haven't we haven't seen each other since well you know"... Ali blushed how are you? How's Malcum"? "I'm good, he's good he's 7 now". "He's getting older then huh?" "yep you bet, How are you? how are things for you"? "I heard what you went through I'm sorry I would have called but I don't have your number". "It's fine I'm doing okay", Ezra glanced at me for a few seconds before noticing our hands that were still joined. "Well I I'd love to take you to dinner sometime maybe while your down in cape may", I bit my tongue not sure I was okay with that as it was clear that these two had some sort of a history. "Oh I don't know if that's a"... "oh come on look I will even ask Malcum to join us, it will be like old times I'm sure he'd love to see you". Ezra handed Ali his phone and she smiled. "Okay fine" Ali put Her phone number in before handing it back. "on one condition, I get to bring Em". Ali looked at me and I smiled when she brought our joined hands up to kiss the back of my hand. Ezra's eyes widen "I didn't... I mean I wasn't implying... Sure Emily your welcome to join us it's nice to me you". I nodded yeah it's nice to meet you too, I faked a smile and he smiled back. "well then I'll text you Ali, I better go and let you girls continue shopping it was great to see you again Al". Ezra stepped closer and kissed Ali's cheek before stepping around us and Ali couldn't even look at me. "So have we got everything Em"? Ali questioned wanting to change the topic and I rolled my eyes, yep let's go.

##########

The walk home from the store was quiet, Ali and I carrying a bag in each hand neither of us game enough to bring up the conversation we just had with Ezra. I desperately want to know who he was and why the hell Ali let him kiss her. I know it was on the check and I may be over reacting but jealous was quickly taking over. I mean even I could tell he's good looking which probably means Ali thinks so too. When we arrived back at the beach house, the two of us unpacked and I took a seat at the bench watching Ali get out all the things we needed to cook. "Are you really just going to sit there or are you going to help me"? Ali questioned and I rolled my eyes at her second attempt to avoid this conversation so I just went for it. You dated didn't you? How long? I question her and I could see her tense. Ali? just tell me. she sighed, "10 months I guess it was 10 months, we... We dated the summer I went missing" My eyes widen, But before I could say anything she cut me off. "That's in the passed now Em I promise, you have nothing to worry about". Ali grabbed both my hands and held them tightly. Ali he...I saw the way he looked at you, he's still into you and you let him kiss you. "Em" Ali whined. I'm serious Ali he looked at me and he saw us holding hands and he still had the guts to ask you to dinner. "Emmy relax I promise you I'm not into him anymore, I Love you, and like you said last night I'm the only one you want and you are the only one I want. Ezra means well, our relationship was different okay" Ali kissed my forehead before looking for a bowel. Different how? I question unable to stop myself, and who is Malcum? Ali turned around, "our relationship was complicated he has a son" He what?! How old is this guy? "Em it's not a big deal, Ezra and I met here in cape may, he had just recently found out that a girl he dated in high school fell pregnant and didn't tell him. When we started dating, Ezra had only just started having contact with his kid, he was four at the time and I was around a lot when he had to babysit. He's really sweet, he's the only other person I've ever been serious with other then you". Ali I'm not sure I really want to hear this, Ali smirked making her way over towards me. "Probably not but You will want to hear this part I swear, Things ended 2 weeks before I went missing. I'd been trying to fight my feeling I had towards you ever since the day at the kissing rock but I couldn't, and I finally admitted to myself I didn't want to fight it I was done fitting it. I liked Ezra believe me I did, he was sweet and kind, and everything a girl could want but he wasn't you. I feel in love with the way you make me feel, and I ended things with him as soon as I new, I just didn't tell him you were why.

My face soften as I listen to Ali's words. She... She loved me before she went missing? I questioned myself. You, you chose me? "Yep and that's exactly what I'm doing again now, I love you Em and I'm sorry about the kiss, I won't go on this "date" if you don't want me to". Ali pecked my lips a few time until I finally caved and began kissing her back. When we broke apart our foreheads met. You can go babe I can tell you want to see Malcum I'll just tag along with you like you said. Ali's face lit up. " thank you, your right I can't wait to see his kid, Now can we please do something fun mermaid? I mean seeing you jealous is cute and all but You said we could cook". Mmm yeah we can cook, hey how did you know I was jealous? "Because I know you better than you think, and you were silent the whole walk home same as me last night remember". Okay maybe I was a little but I... "Hey No need to apologise Em, everyone gets jealous.

##########

Pre heating the oven, Ali and I began to making brownies together and it was so much fun. The two of us made a complete mess, but the look on my girls face while doing it made me not even care. I hadn't seen Ali having this much fun in forever and I loved being the reason she was so happy. When the mixture was ready for the tray, we poured it in and set it in the oven with a timer. when I wasn't looking Alison dipped her finger in the mixing bowl, and wiped the left over mix on my chin clearly wanting my attention, and she got it. You did not just do that? I pouted and Ali laughed. "Actually I did Em what are you going to do about it?" Ali teased and my pout turned into a laugh before i picked her up so that she was now sitting on the bench. My hands brushed the exposed skin on her legs, as I pulled her closer towards me. When I felt Ali's legs locking around my waist I mimicked with my finger for her to come closer as if wanting a kiss, and she fell for it. Her eyes closed, and I took that as my chance to wipe chocolate on her neck.

Opps look now we are even babe. Ali cringed feeling the chocolate running down her neck. Let me get that for you, I smirked and Ali tilled her head allowing me access. When I swiped my tongue across Ali's plus point she moaned and I felt my stomach flip. The taste of chocolate mixed with Ali's vanilla sent made me never want to stop. "Mmm Em that tickles", I pulled back to see Ali bitting her lip and I did the same before running my finger across it to remove the chocolate, Ali then quickly took my finger placing it in her own mouth and used her tongue to lick it. when I pulled away Ali's eyes locked with mine as she grabbed my chin ever so softly kissing and licking the chocolate she had placed there a few moment ago. When the chocolate was all gone the two of us didn't move, our gazes was enough to know What we wanted. What had started out as a innocent cooking experience, had turned into something more, neither of us sure if we should make the next move, so You could say I was surprised when Ali was the one to do so.

**Ali's pov**

The kiss I just shared with Emily felt different then any other kiss we have ever shared. When I felt her soft pink lips hit the pulse point on my neck a tingling sensation went down my spin, and before I could stop myself I let out a moan. This seemed to enough my brunette actions. when she pulled away Emily thought she was going to get away with removing the chocolate herself, but I didn't let her, and when I looked up, Emily's eyes were searching mine, and I decided that she shouldn't have be the one to make the next move. Leaning my body forward, I wrapped my arms around her neck for support before crashing our lips together in a heated kiss. Emily let out a sharp intake of breath as she stumbled back a little pulling me with her. With my body now completely off the bench I held on tighter as Emily held me up and I brushed my tongue along her bottom lip. When she finally granted access her back hit the wall and The two of us fought for the lead. our tongues tangled, and I could taste the chocolate that was still in her mouth. when Emily moaned I softly nipped at her bottom lip before ever so slightly detaching for air. Almost instantly Emily's lips reattached to mine and this time I let her have her way as she flipped us pressing me into the wall all the while still hold me up. Her grip on my waist loosen as she trailed her hands along the fabric of her hoodie and edged her way underneath griping my bare skin as she began tracing patterns on my hips.

This movement cause my skin to for, goosebumps, and my hands to tugging on her hair, our lips only braking when I moved mine along her jaw and down her neck. When Emily tilted her neck, I smirked realising she was enjoying it. "Ali"... Emily huffed out some sort of response to my movement but I ignored it continuing my kisses and bitting down softly on the perfect spot leaving a mark. when I stopped, i looked into Emily's eyes before attempting to remove Emily shirt as it was now in the way. Emily realising my struggles, placed me on the ground detaching for only a second and helping me to remove her shirt, and the straps of her singlet top. As so as I was done, I pulled her against me by the waist my hand pulling her top down as far as it would go resting on her hips, revealing a red lace bra. "Babe we... You..." Em, I cut my girl off with a smirk. Please stop talking and kiss me, Emily gave into her mind and resumed kissing me this time reaching for the hem of my own shirt, and I was more than happy to remove it feeling the air around us getting a little hot. Lifting my arms above my head Emily tugged her hoodie and my t-shirt off in one swift motion, and I realised just how good she was at that. When her eyes left my face and our kiss broke, Emily stepped back slightly her hands still on my waist taking in the sight of my body and causing me to blush. Just as we were about to continue going further, we heard the timer on the oven go off and I sighed.

"We... We should stop", Emily whispered and I shook my head. I don't want to stop, "but we... We need to get that, they will burn". I don't care We can make more later. Emily smirked before kissing my check softly and pulling away, "we really should stop anyway before things you no get to heated". Emily pulled away picking up her top and throwing it back on as if none of that had just happen. I stood there stunned by her sudden change of mood and watched as she grabbed the brownies out of the oven, while still only in my bra and shorts. Did Emily only stop because of the food? Or did she really want to stop? Maybe I took it to far, maybe she doesn't want me like that yet? No of course she does she loves you remember? I talked to myself in my head as I'm left confused. When I heard Emily close the oven I looked up and caught her fiddling with her hands nervously, So I walked my way towards her. Why did you stop? I don't know about you, but I sure as hell didn't want to. Emily blushed, "Ali you know why, we could have burnt the house down besides I don't want...I mean I'm not... I just want to. Can you please put your shirt back on". I sighed a little hurt that she clearly wasn't into it anymore. Do you... Do you not want to do this with me? Is that why? Emily's eyebrows raised "what Ali no of course not I mean yes I want to believe me I so want I jus"... Em my dad's out, we are home alone remember. Emily nodded walking closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I know baby but I want it to be special, I want our first time together to be special". It will be special Em as long as I am with you. Emily kissed my temple and I rest my head in her neck. "That's sweet, but what I meant was I want it to be different, I want your first time with a girl to be something you can look back and think wow that was perfect, I would rather wait and do it the right way then give into my sexual urge now in the kitchen", And you think I'm sweet I lift my head to look at Emily who was blushing. You are such a romantic at heart Em and it's adorable, Emily shook her head. "I'm sorry I made you think I didn't want to I so want to, that's why I made you put on your shirt, I love you and I love knowing that you want this too, I've dreamt of this moment for so long, and I promise it will happen soon". I nodded my head not at all caring about the fact I would have to wait, because really for Emily I would wait forever, and I reached up on my tippy toes to steal one last kiss. It's fine baby I'm sure it will be worth the wait. "Oh you bet it will, that I can promise" Emily teased as she let go returning to the brownies and placing them on a plate.

##########

2 hours later when the kitchen was finally clean and the two of us had finished lunch, we finally settled in for our Netflix date. Although it is summer, the weather outside would state other wise and we could hear the summer rain. Placing a bowel of popcorn on the coffee table, Emily followed with the plate of brownies. "So what are we watching babe"? Emily questioned me and I shrugged my shoulders, I'm not sure lets see. I patted the spot next to me on the couch and Emily sat down allowing me to drape my legs over her lap as I settled my head into my favourite spot in her neck. Flicking through our options I smiled brightly when I found something worth watching. Clicking on the screen Emily smiled when orange is the new black appeared. Our favourite TV show happen to be having a marathon and I new we were set for the night.

Emily and I enjoyed watching our shower smiling, laughing and stealing glances at each other. And we were now up to season 3. So if you had to pick someone which ones the hottest? I question Em and she almost chocked on the popcorn that was now resting in our laps. "Ali"... Emily whined not wanting to answer. Oh come on Em look I'll even answer first, I'm totally team Maritza Emily frowned "that's so not who I thought you would pick", hey don't laugh now come on your turn Fields who's your pick? Emily blushed "well piper is pretty I guess" I smirked at Emily's shy admission pretty? I rolled my eyes "okay she's totally hot, she actually reminds me of you", my jaw drops open oh yeah how's that. Emily turns her full attention to me pausing the show. "Well you know blonde hair, blue eye, cream skins perfect body, I'd say looks wise your like piper but personality your more like Alex". I nodded not really sure if that was a complement or not. "But don't worry babe your much more sexy then her" i felt myself blush as Emily warped her left arm around my neck and kissed my check.

How am I like Alex? because I use to be a bitch and manipulate things to get my own way? "No" Emily took my hand and held it with hers. "Alex is very stubborn, but she's also confident and smart. she comes across as rude or cold to people who don't know her, but piper does. Alex had a huge guard up around herself to protect herself from getting hurt when they met, but that changed because piper was able to break through and see her soft side, the really Alex who is kind, and loving, and loveable. Alex's is loyal to piper and very protective of her. She opened up to her and learnt that it's okay to trust people just like you and me". Wow, I never thought about it like that I guess we are a lot alike, "yep and that's not a bad thing I promise". When orange is the new black finished, it was 6:30 and Emily and I decided to order pizza. The two of us then ate it in front of the TV watching Emily's favourite childhood movie the little mermaid. Half way through the movie, the two of us had changed places cuddling together with Em as the big spoon, and we were both Enjoying the quiet night in together when I received a text form Ezra.

**( 1 new message) Ezra**

**Hey Ali it's Ezra, wonder if you and Emily are free tomorrow? I have Malcum with me till Tuesday.**

I smiled before asking Emily if tomorrow was okay and texting him back. coming up with a plan of my own I smiled.

**Tomorrow's great, how about we do lunch instead a picnic on the beach ( child friendly)**

**( 1 new message) Ezra**

**That would be great Ali, Malcum can't wait to see you, how's 12 by our old spot? Do you remember where that is?**

**12 is fine, I'm glad he remembers who I am tell him I can't wait either. we she'll see you then, and don't worry I remember our spot :)**

Locking my phone and placing it on the coffee table I lay back down this time facing Emily instead of the TV. So, change of plans, Ezra and Malcum will be joining us for a picnic on the beach it's less date like and more kid friendly, if your lucky maybe I'll even join you for a swim. Emily face lit up. "That sounds perfect I can't wait to get in the water already". I laughed at how Much Emily loves the water. Your such a water baby Em, but I'm exited to it will be fun. Cuddling into my girlfriend I didn't bother turning around instead content on just resting my eyes in the warmth of her neck.

##########

**Emily's pov**

The next day, Alison and I packed up the left overs before making a few sandwiches and heading for the beach to meat Ezra. The sun was out and it was perfect weather for a swim. when I asked if She new where we were meeting Ali said at that her and Ezra have spot near a bunch of rocks and instead of feeling jealous I thought it was cute. Arriving at the so called spot Ali and I got there first and we set up the picnic rug before enjoying soaking up the sun. 20 minutes later we heard Ezra's voice, and when I looked up a mini Ezra was standing next to him holding his leg as though he was shy.

"Hi Ali it's good to see you again" Ali smiled. "you too Ezra", they hugged before she crouched down in front of Malcum. "Hey buddy I'm Ali remember me"? Malcum nodded. "Yeah, your daddy's special friend from when I was little right"? Ali smiled, "when dad said we were seeing you again I got really excited do you think we could build sandcastles like we use to? dad's still not very good at it". Ali laughed, "sure kid I'm sure we can do that, it will be fun. Looks like your father hasn't got any better huh"? Malcum giggled "nope". Malcum then looked from Ali to me, who's she"? Malcum questioned Ali and Ali turned around motioning for me to come over.

"Malcum this is my new special friend Emily", "Hi Emily it's nice to meet you, your very pretty" Malcum held out his hand as if waiting for me to shake it and I smiled. This kid was the sweetest and I could see why Ali was excited to see him. I took malcum hand in mine and shook it. Hi Malcum your very handsome for 7, "I know dad said I get it from him". The 3 of us laughed and Ali smirked at Ezra. "Way to brain wash your kid". "Hey I just mearly suggested that when people complement his looks the lest he could do was say he got them from me". "Oh yeah and I suppose when you meet a new girl you use that as your pick up like right"? "What no, I mean Malcum doesn't join me on my dates this is a rare exception".

"So Emily how did you meet Ali"? I smiled Ah we go to the same high school, we met in 6th grade. "Oh" Ezra's sighed before looking at Ali, "is she the Emily? the one I heard so much about". Ali blushed well considering I don't no another Emily yeah. I smiled, "Well then Emily it's nice to finally meet you, Alison never talked about her friends much when we were together except for a girl named Emily, and I think maybe there was a spencer? I smiled happy to know that I meant enough to Ali that she wanted to talk about me. Well I hope it was all good you heard, Ezra nodded "of course your on the swim team right? I mean Ali said you were back then" I nodded, yeah I'm still on the swim team I love it. Ali smiled "she's still the best swimmer in rosewood that's for sure" Ali kissed my check softly. "You have a great memory I can't believe you remember everything we use to talk about most guys would forget".

When Malcum got sick of kicking his soccer ball around he came back over to us. "Dad can I go in the water yet"? He questioned Ezra, but he shook his head. "Not with out me, you know the rules Malcum you can't swim and your mother would kill me if something happen". "But dad I"... "Soon buddy why don't you go climb the rocks"? Malcum shrugged looking uninterested, and before he headed off I spoke up. I can take him, Ezra and Alison both looked at me funny. "Really"? Malcum's face lit up, "dad can we... can I go in the water with Emily"? Ezra hesitated and I watched Ali place a hand on his shoulder. "Relax he's safe with Em I promise". "Okay I'll be in soon, oh and Emily maybe stick to where he can touch". I nodded got it you ready kid? I'll race you there. Taking off his t-shirt Malcum ran into the water with me only a few steps behind him the two of us enjoying the water, and leaving Ali and Ezra to talk.

**Ali's pov**

While at the beach Emily offered to take Malcum swimming leaving Ezra and I to talk, it was sweet of her and I ended up telling Ezra that Emily was the reason things ended between us because I figured he deserved to know. Ezra was glad I told him and happy that I was finally with the right person. When the sun was getting to hot we decided to join them in the water, and making my way out I noticed Emily had Malcum on her back and was spinning him around, while the kid erupted into a fit of giggles. I smiled, before talking, Mind if I join? I questioned them and Emily placed Malcum on the ground, when he saw Ezra her ran through the water and the two of them began splashing each other. Warping my arms around Emily's stomach I rested my head on her chest. I never new you were good with kids baby, I complemented my favourite brunette and she blushed. "I'm not", yes you are he's already become attached. You will make the best mum one day I can just see it. "You really think so"? I lifted my head off her chest, I know so and I hope that one day if I'm lucky enough we can have a mini version of you together.

I never thought I would ever want kids Em but seeing you with him has changed my mind. Emily smiled her dimples showing as she burst with happiness. "I love you so much right now you have no idea" Emily whispered before kissing me deeply, holding me closer against her skin as the wind blew and the waves crashed around our hips. When we broke apart our foreheads met, "I'd totally have a kid with you too Ali" Emily pecked my lips before the four of us headed out of the water to the sand. As promised I spent the next half hour building the best sandcastle I have ever made with Malcum before they had to leave, And with the cool change coming we did too.

##########

When we arrived home dad's car was in the driveway and I was a little surprised. Having spent the afternoon at the beach, it was now close to 6:30 and I thought he would still be at work. "Ah girls how was your day? Your home just in time I cooked dinner". My dad greeted us and I smiled. It was good, dinner smells great dad I'm starving. I placed my bags on the bench and took a seat. So you finally decided to shop? "Yeah I'm sorry about that Al, I was a little busy I also stopped by the chemist and picked up your scripts they were getting low. Dad! my eyes widen not liking the fact that he mentioned my pills in front of Em. "What Al it's important to make sure you renew them, the dr said"... I cut him off. I know what she said I just can we drop this, I looked at Emily and she looked concerned. Bye the way dad thanks for telling Emily I hadn't got that far yet. I stormed of to my room frustrated leaving Emily and my father in the kitchen.

**Emily pov**

When we arived home Kenneth was cooking dinner and it smelt great, I could tell Ali was happy to see him and she smiled brightly when she realised he had gone shopping for food. When he mentioned picking up Ali's meds, my eyebrows raised but I remaind quiet letting my blonde and her father talk. Ali clearly didn't want me to know what she was taking, but I wish she did because I'm a little worried. I shrugged it off when cece slipped last night but hearing her dad talk to her about it made it seem a little more serious. When Ali stormed off I contemplated following her but let her cool off first.

"Emily dear I didn't... I thought you new". I shook my head actually no I don't, but maybe I should, should I be worried? "No Alison's fine, she's not sick or anything she probably just a little embarrassed that's all, maybe you two should talk I've clearly said enough" Kenneth patted my shoulder, "I'm going to head to my den, I'll leave dinner on the stove for you guys when your ready". Okay thanks Mr D. "Your welcome, oh and Emily would you mind making sure she's taken them I know sometimes she doesn't always take them". I Nodding my head as Kenneth headed back downstairs an prepared myself before walking towards Ali's room. Knocking on the door, I Announced myself before walking in, finding my girlfriend lying on her stomach her face to the side, with tear streaks on her checks. she then looked at me before closing her eyes, as if doing so would hold in her tears.

Remaining silent, I joined Ali on her bed brushing her hair off her neck and began kissing the bare skin. I love you, I whispered softly and she remained silent for a while so I didn't force her to speak knowing she would when she was ready. "He told you didn't He"? No, I turned her around and cupped her check. He said I should talk to you, and Just so you know cece mentioned something about you taking pills, and not drinking alcohol last night. "She what"? Ali's voice raised. babe relax, cece realised the slip and didn't elaborated when I asked her what pills, she pretended she new nothing about it. Ali you don't have to be embarrassed, whatever it is your taking won't change the way I feel about you I promise, i'm not going to judge you. Ali smiled softly leaning into the hand that rest on her check.

"When I returned to rosewood, my father begged me to talk to someone about everything I went through. We fought about it for the first week, but eventually he said it wasn't an option and that I was going whether I like it or not. On top of everything I had been through, the news of my mother passing away had really gotten to me more than I thought, and while I was a little hesitant to open up to someone about how I was feeling I realised she new nothing about me and would only no what I wanted to tell her. My therapist put me on meds to help with my anxiety, she claims I have a server anxiety disordered, and that by taking them it will help. For the first week or so I was back, I would wake up during the night screaming and crying from a nightmare, which resulted in Jason or my dad staying in my room with me. They would take turns in sleeping on my chair, but when the tablets kicked in I didn't need them to anymore. My second lot of tablets are anti depressants, which my shrink prescribed me after paying me a visit per my dad's request two weeks before Christmas. I had locked myself in my room refusing to leave my bed or talk to anyone, the whole thing with you guys thinking I was A had gotten to me and she diagnosed me with depression. during my time in jail I remained on both medications and it was after a routine check up that they discovered I have low blood blood pressure, so that's what my other pills are for, I had a few fainting spells and for precortion I have to take them for another 6 months. Dr Sullivan, my shrink said last week if I feel like I want to I could start coming off my anti depressants and I do, so I've been lowering my intake. My dad however still think I need them. Cece found them in my bag when she paid me a visit over Christmas".

Wait who did you say your shrink was? Ali frowned "Dr Sullivan why"? Well it just so happen that I used to see her myself. "You did? But you are perfect, what could you possible need help with? I mean I am a mess, but you seem so put together". I smirked nobody is perfect Ali, I started seeing her after the police thought they found your body, it was with the girls we were getting texts from A and we thought talking about it would help, but Mona was A at the time and threaten to kill her son when she found out who they were from. She's nice, "yeah she's helped a lot with my mums passing". I squeezed Ali's hand. she's good with all that, I started seeing her again when Maya died. I stopped ages ago but every year on the anniversary of her death, she schedules a time for me and sometimes we just sit or other times she will listen to me talk. I like knowing she's there to talk to. Ali's grip on me tighten. "Em you... and maya, You never talk about her I mean you know you can talk about her right? I can't imagine what you went through. What was she like"? I looked at Ali and her gaze was full of love.

I still I think about her a lot, I mean maybe not as much as I use to but sometimes I'll be doing somthing and it will bring back a memory. She was beautiful Ali I think you would have liked her, she was the first person to accept me you know. she was patient, and kind, and always new what to say. she never pushed me to do anything or come out, simple encouraged me to be myself. our relationship was complicate, she was the first person I dated after Ben and when my mother found out she hated it, she couldn't except that I was gay so she found away to get ride of her by telling her parent she smoked weed. We lost contact for over a year, but when we finally reconnected things were better than ever. we date for around two month and she was the first person I slept with. we feel in love with each other and it was like a dream. Maya was always so strong and brave, she didn't mind being different at lest that's what she told me, but I was wrong. A guy she meet at true north began stalking her a little while before she went missing but she said she had it under control. as my last few memories I had of her returned I began to tear up. The... The last day I saw her was at Hanna's, we had a swim team party and I caught her smoking a joint after she told me she had stopped. she told me I wouldn't understand and she asked me to run away with her, told me she new a place but I could go, I could just leave my life in rosewood behind and she got mad, she was upset and I should have gone, I... Maybe I could have protected her.

Maya was reported missing two days later, and then I heard from her via text. she told me she was fine but not to tell her parent and I did, I thought by telling them I was doing the right thing but she didn't seem to think so. I received a email three days before she died explaining everything, that she was sorry, that she loved me and that she should have never left because we both would have had that night in Spencer's room as our special goodbye. All I wanted was for her to come home but she didn't. Her body was found behind my house the night we found out about Mona and that night will remain with me forever. Ali reached up to my face and dried my cheeks. "Em baby I'm so sorry! you didn't deserve to go through that, I wish I'd come back sooner". That night reminded me of the day they found your body, the two people I loved most in this world were dead and there was nothing I could do about it. aww baby C'mere, Ali pulled me closer and stroked my hair. "I'm not going anywhere ever again I promise". She whispered and I New she meant every word.

Ali your dad told me to ask, did you take your pills? He said sometimes you don't want to? "Yes I promise I took them with breakfast, now let's go eat I'm starving" I smiled getting up and following her into the kitchen, glad that her mood was already returning to normal. Hey Ali, "yeah Em"? I love you, I pulled her back towards me and she giggled, before turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck. "I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing you say that" she blushed and I pecked her softly on the cheek. well then it's a good thing I don't mind saying it, I can't wait to spend the next 10 day together just you and me. " Me too Em" Ali smiled before continuing to talk. "I promise to make this the best summer you have ever had".

**Didn't have time to edit this but I will do so ASAP remember to please review favourite or follow if you have time :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**No longer together **

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this next One shot. **

**Prompt: Ali confines in Emily one night when she turns up on her door step, in tears and a bloody lip. Alison and Jason get into a fight, and their parents are getting a divorce. Alison doesn't like to let people in, but when she finally can't take it anymore she looks for comfort in her crush. Ali has had a crush on Emily since day one of high school, and despite the fact that she knows Emily's got a boyfriend Ben she still wishes it was her. What Ali doesn't know is that Emily is not interested in Ben and is using him as her cover. What will happen when the truth comes out?.**

**Ali's pov**

As I lay on my bed writing in my journal, I let all my emotions out. Today felt like it went for forever and I was more then glad it was now Friday and the weekend was about to begin. As I zoned into my own little world I got the fright of my life, when Jason barges into my room. God ever heard of knocking? "No need" Jason grumbles with his hand on his hip. now, give me twenty buck, it's my turn to buy the drinks for the boys and I'm going out" What!? Why the hell would I do that your already buzzed I can smell it from here, what are you drinking during the day now too? classy, "because I said so now shut up and hand it over or I'll go tell mum and dad where you really were last weekend you know slutting it up in cape may with cece, I'm sure they would love to hear about that. I bit my tongue, you wouldn't dare. "wanna bet?" Yep I stood up reaching for my purse so he couldn't get it. However I didn't realise I left my journal right in the open for him to read, and as soon as he saw it, he instantly snatched it. Jason DON'T! Jason cut it out give it back! "Well well well what have we here sis? "Mermaid" He began to read, "Who the fuck is mermaid"? Jason don't you dare read that, here look I'll give you your stupid $20 bucks just give it back. Jason smirked "Wow this must be very important to you if your willing to give me $20, but I'll take my chances dad will give me the 20 this book is now mine" Jason closed the book and headed out of my room but I was determined to get it back so I followed him. Jason give it back now or I swear to god, "what's your problem princess scared I'm going to find out your little secret? let's see"

As Jason open my diary he turned to the same page that caught his interest before and began to read it out loud.

**"Mermaid" **

**Look at my mermaid.**

**If she new how much power she truly has she could have whatever she wants.I think about what she would be like if she was as tough as she is beautiful.**

**You can be whatever you want to be in this world, but one thing you can never be is week. She taught me that. My mermaid is the sweetest person I know, and if she only new how much that kiss we shared in the library meant to me then maybe she wouldn't be with him. Yes I know what I'm saying, I Ali D am attracted to girls. Actually just one girl in particular but I don't care I'm tired of telling myself that it wrong to feel this way.**

**I'm falling for her harder each day, and my mermaid is becoming my weakness, she has me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even notice. Maybe one day my biggest weakness will become my biggest strength, maybe one day I'll tell her all about the plans I have made for our future together in my head that she doesn't even know about, I mean who knows maybe those plans could come true. Maybe just maybe she will look at me and tell me that I'm not crazy, that i am not the only one, and that she's falling for me two.**

Jason smirked as he began to read the next page titled

**"Hidden behind a mask" **

**Some may say they know me, but nobody truly knows me, Because I have been faking my personality for years. when I'm at school I'm not somebody I'm proud of I'm the queen bee who knows everybody's secrets with a poesy of friends who think there job is to do everything I say, and protect me when really I actually just enjoy there company. I tare people down to feel better about myself and that's wrong I know, but I can't help it, when I notice someone's insecure about something I point it out to everyone in the hope that nobody will be able to read mine because although people see me as the queen be who is carefree, I'm the complete opposite. I have millions of insercurities eating away inside of me and I hate it.**

"Well I guess it turners out you do have a heart sis, but your still just as of a freak as I thought you were, I know I'd love to know what mum and dad think about you being a dyke I'm sure they would be just as discussed in you as I am. No sister of mine is into girls that's for sure, it's probably just you know a "faze", I still don't know who this girl is, but I hope for her sake she stays with her current boyfriend because your way to screwed in the head Ali to deal with. All you do is lie and manipulate people to get what you want, it's all you've ever done and nobody would even believe you if you said it was all just a act and the really you is different".

Silent Tears began streaming down my face, there have been times where I've wished Jason wasn't my brother and regretted it, but after hearing him speak to me like that I never want to see him again. I couldn't stop myself from crying and realising he was enjoy it, I slapped him across the face. He dropped my still open diary on the floor in shock, and as he cradled his face with his hand I went to pick it up. Clearly that was the wrong thing to do because as I did so he shoved me back towards my room and my lip hit the corner of my dresser. when I could taste the blood the tears in my eyes fell harder. Looking up to see if Jason was still standing there, I glared at him unable to think of a insult. "Oh and Ali if you even think about telling Mum and dad about this little discussion, I will not hesitate To tell them about your little love confession" kicking my door in frustration, my door slammed shut and I was relieved to no longer be able to see the smirk on his face. As soon as I heard him walk away, I dragged my knees towards my chest as my body began to rack with sobs. Jason had reacted even worse then I thought he would, and I hated him for it. Un sure of how much time had passed I only managed to stop crying when I heard my parents yelling down stair.

**Jessica's pov**

Kenneth would you please calm down, I didn't... it wasn't my fault. "Oh really Jessica then who's was it who? Cause it sure as hell wasn't mine, you cheated on me with our next door neighbour and for years I... I thought Jason was my son". It wasn't consensual Kenneth, Jason...He is your son just because you don't share the same blood doesn't mean he's not your son. Peter raped me, and when I found out I was pregnant I was already with you, I kept the baby because we both wanted a child. "I don't believe that, you know this family has never felt like a family, it's just full of lies you lie all the time Jessica no wonder Alison is who she, your as bad as each other how do I know that your not just lying about what he did". Oh really? well I guess Jason's taking after you then huh? you know with the alcohol and drug problem. "What?! I don't have..." yes you do Kenneth, and the sooner you admit to it the better, the two of you need help, and you should be seeing someone. "That's it I'm done Jessica, I'm filling for a divorce. I have no reason to be staying here anymore, Jason is not my son and until you can prove to me other wise that Alison is actually my daughter, I want nothing to do with this family".

**Ali's pov**

When I heard the sound of a glass smashing I wanted to go and see what happened and check on my mum, but I couldn't force my body to move. The front door slammed shut, and I jumped in fear when I heard Jason walking passed my room and down the stairs. When he was gone, I open my door so I could listen better. "Is it true?" Jason yelled at my mother who was crying. "Jason... I just" "answer me is it true?" "Yes peter Hastings is your birth father". "Well that's just great isn't it? when do you suppose you were going to tell me"? I could here how upset my mother was and there was nothing I could do . "I... when you were... I don't..." My mother clearly wasn't planing on telling him anything and I don't blame her Spencer's dad is sick, and I will never be able to look at him again. I believe my mother, he raped her and Jason is a result of that. "when I was what?" Jason raised his voice. "I'm 23 I have a right to know" "Jason I'm sorry honey, I thought I was doing what was best for our family he hurt me Jason, why would you want him in your life I'm your mother" "oh cut the crap like you care what he does to me, all you have ever cared about is Ali". My eyes widen, I may be my mothers favourite but he is defiantly my dad's. "Jason that is not true". "It is and you know what you can have each other, if dad's... If Kenneth is leaving then so am I. Before I could think other wise I began franticly packing my bag not wanting my mother to know I was home and question me about what I heard. I exited my house threw my side window, and Took the back route cutting through Spencer's backyard, and without thinking I walked all the way to Emily's house.

I Knew her parents were in Texas, and she was home alone so I figured her place was the safest bet. When I rang the door bell she opened the door and just the site of my favourite person was enough to make me feel a little better. Clearly confused and concerns about my sudden appearance, and why I was standing in front of her door with no make up on and my hair a mess, Emily pulled me inside and into a hug while closing the door. "Alison... Ali what the? what happen to you? are you ok? OMG your lip it's bleeding. Let me... Let me get you some ice". Emily pulled away from our hug but I wasn't ready to let go yet, and I was able to mumbled my first words since I had got there. don't... Don't let go Em just... Just hold me p...please". Doing exactly what I said Emily wrapped her arms back around me in a tighter hug then before and I buried my head into her neck as I continued to cry. When my body could no longer continue, I pulled away embarrassed and blushed.

I'm sorry I don't even know what got into me, I should go you probably have better things to do on a Friday night Em, I... I shouldn't of come here. I turned ready to head back out the door but she stopped me. "Ali, Wait please stay, please! I promise you, you don't have to talk if you don't want to, just Let me help you". Emily practically begged me and when I looked into those brown eyes my weakness began to show. Are... are you sure? "I'm positive". Emily grabbed my bag which had some how made it to the floor before offering me her other hand and the two of us headed to her room. when we entered I sat on her bed and she told me to stay right there before returning with a first aid kit and some ice. When Emily placed her hand under my chin, I flinched a little and she frowned. "Ali please, you need to fix this, I need to see if it needs stitches. I rolled my eyes before allowing her to clean my cut and when her thumb brushed over it my eyes shut. Thinking she had hurt me she whispered the word sorry, and I held in a smile. It's fine, it didn't hurt it... It actually felt nice. Emily blushed and it was the first time I had ever seen her do so other then when she's with her boyfriend Ben. When Emily decided that I didn't need stitches she wrapped the ice in a face cloth and handed it to me, and As I took it our hands mad brief contact and I felt a spark like I always do in the pit of my stomach. Watching as Emily got comfortable on her bed Emily then patted a spot in her lap and told me to lie down, and before I could talk myself out of it I lay on my back with my head in her lap.

"Ali it's late, do you parent know you here"? No I left before anyone could stop me. "Why? Ali who did this to your lip"? Emily removed my hand and held the ice for me. "Are... Are you in some sort of trouble with someone"? I shook my head no, i... It was Jason. My eyes shut at the memory. "Jason!? Your bother"? I nodded and another tear escaped my eye but Emily was quick to catch it. "Why on earth would he do something like that?" It doesn't matter, I deserved it, it's not the first time his hurt me. "Ali I highly doubt that? Please tell me what happen" The concern in Emily's voice made me want to tell her what happen, but I was scared. "Ali I promise your safe okay, I'm not going to judge you or whatever it is your thinking. We are best friends, I tell you everything". O...okay. I sat up placing the ice on Emily's bedside table and faced her.

Jason wanted some money, he's always asking for money I swear it's like every weekend, he only wanted $20 buck and I should of just given it to him but I didn't. For once I stood up for myself, and I told him no and he kept pushing it. When I realised my purse was on my desk I grabbed it before he could, not realising I had left my diary on my bed for him to see, and he took it. He took it and he began reading it. He's always looking for a way to destroy me, or a new secret and when he new he would find it in there he no longer wanted the twenty bucks. I offered it to him in exchange for it back because there was no way I wanted him to read what was in it but he wouldn't take it.

My diary is way to important to me to let him have it, so when I followed him out into the hall I yelled at him hoping he wold give it back. When Jason realised I wasn't kidding he new something really good would be in there and when he read the first sentence out loud I new he was on the right Page, of all Page's he had found my biggest secret and he new when I began crying. I thought when he saw me he would stop but instead he continued to read it out loud. When he was finally done my secret was out in the open for the first time. He was the first person to find out and I hate that it was Jason. Clearly he is thought it would be good to read another page and when he was finally done humiliating me he closed it. Jason began yelling at me telling me exactly what he thought, and I couldn't take it any longer and slapped him. He dropped my diary and when I went to grab it he shoved me and I fell, my lip hit the corner of my dresser. He told me if I told mum and dad about our discussion he would tell them both my secret, I thought maybe they had already heard us because they were down stairs but they were to busy in a fight of there own.

"Alison OMG I'm so sorry!" Emily reached out for a hug and I responded. It's not your fault, like I said I deserved it. "Ali stop you did nothing wrong, Jason had no right to steal your diary and read it, you were defending yourself and you didn't know Jason was going to push back, no one deserves that. Yeah well I wish I did, maybe then I would have not hit my dresser. "Ali you... You said this isn't the first time Jason has hurt you?" I looked away, Only for Emily to turn my face back towards her. "Ali what else has Jason done"? Oh it's nothing Em... Nothing I can't handle. Emily rolled her eyes not believe me for a second, And I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath as I prepared myself to tell her about all the times Jason and his beer buddies had used me as there toy. When I was finally done it actually felt kind of good to get it off my chest.

**Emily's pov **

Hey How about we do something fun? you know to take your mind off thing, we could watch a movie? Ali smiled, "sure Em that sounds great". Ok well let me just change into something a little more comfy you can pick the movie. Ali nodded and as soon as I started to change, Ali stood up walking towards my shelf and scanning through her option. When a particular one caught her eye I left her to it, heading down stairs for food, and smiled when I saw she had already placed it in the laptop and was ready to go when I got back.

**Ali's pov**

When Emily left, I saw the little mermaid in Her collection And smiled, it wasn't a movie I would normally pick, and I was sure I had probably teased her about how lame it was to have it, but I new she secretly must love it and if Emily loves it so much then I should at lest know what it's about. Placing it into the laptop, I crawled into the left side of her bed and fixed the pillows around my head. when she returned, Emily held a bowel of popcorn in one hand and m&amp;ms in the other my two favourites and I smiled.

"What movie did you pick"? Em questioned and I smirked you will see, I pressed play shuffling a little closer towards her and turning my head to see her reaction. When the title appeared Emily couldn't hold back her grin, however when she looked at me she frowned. "I thought you said this movie was lame"? I know what I said, but i guess I've had a change of heart I mean you clearly love this movie so I thought maybe I'd give it a try. Emily's grin quickly returned to her face as she lay on her side facing me, and When I felt her left arm rest on my stomach I tensed a little before noticing her attention was now on the screen and I smiled at the comforting gesture. During about half way of the move I finally understood why Emily loves it so much, and I thought it was totally cute how she could relate to it through swimming, however I could help but wonder why Emily had yet to ask me about my diary and my secret. Emily is always so kind and caring towards me and our friends, and she is never the one to presses you for information, but sometimes I wish she did because I think maybe I'm ready to tell her.

Hey Em can... Can I ask you something? "Sure what's up"? I just... I guess I was just wondering does it bother you that I didn't tell you what I wrote in my diary? Like I mean I told you I have this big secret and you didn't even ask what it was. Emily smiled shaking her head. "no I it doesn't bother me Ali everybody has secrets, and it's not my place to ask you what it was I figured if you wanted to tell you would". I smiled that's sweet, you know if i had of gone to spencer or Hanna, they would have begged me to tell them. Emily laughed "trust me I know but really Ali I'm okay, you can tell me if and when your ready". I bit my bottom lip as I contemplated what to say? M... Maybe I am ready, you know to tell someone to tell you. Emily's eyes widen "are you sure? Emily grinned and I new then deep down she was dying to know. I nodded yes, I mean I don't know how long Jason is planing to keep it a secret so I guess nows as good a time as ever. Just promise me one thing?

"What's that"? When... When you read it promise me it won't change anything between us I don't want to lose you, your my favourite Em, and I know I don't Always treat you girls right but you guys are all I have. Emily reached for my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Ali relax I promise". Hopping out of the bed i reached for my bag, And pulled out the pink journal, with a shaky hand I turned to the page Jason had read and handed it to Em. Taking a seat on the bed next to her, I chose to sit on top of the blankets and look anywhere but at her as my nervous quickly became an issue.

As Emily read the Page entitled My Mermaid, I new that instantly she would know it was about her, because I had given her that nickname in 7th grade at her first swim meet. When Emily was done I could feel her looking at me but I couldn't look at her. "Ali... Alison I don't you... I turned my head to face her and cut her off. "I'm sorry Em I get it your with Ben, and I shouldn't you know feel that way I just I wanted you to know I couldn't hide it anymore it was killing me. I blushed looking down at my lap suddenly finding my loose string on my pants more interesting.

**Emily's pov **

Ali, hey look at me please, I begged her as I reached for her hands. You... You didn't let me finish, what I was going to say is that this doesn't have to change anything okay, I actually feel kind of honoured that you feel that way, I wish you had told me sooner. "You do? But why would I do that your with Ben". I know, you said that before too, And I guess maybe now since I know your secret you should know mine. Ali frowned clearly not following.

Ali Ben and I aren't actually dating. "what? But you guys are always together at school, you know hugging and kissing couples stuff". I screwed up my face, eww yeah trust me I know, there's no need to remind me. Ali, Ben and I are both gay, we met on the swim team and we are using each other as what you call beards. I didn't want anyone to know I'm into girls and he felt the same about guys so we agreed to be each other's cover. It was my turn to blush and Ali smirked. "wait so your not dating Ben"? Nope seeing as how I'm 1000% gay that would not be possible. Ali let out a relief sort of breath before breaking into a huge smile. "So... so does that mean maybe you know... You li"... before Ali could finish her sentence I cut her off by placing my pink lips on hers and we shared a sweet and innocent kiss. it was everything I could have imagined our first kiss would be and more, until She groaned slightly in pain completely forgetting about her swollen lip. When I pulled away, I quickly placed my thumb on her lip. I'm sorry I just I had to do that, I like you to Ali... As more then a friend and everything you said i can relate to, because I feel the exact same way. "Em you don't have to apologise, It doesn't even hurt anymore. I ... I guess you made it feel better". Ali winked and I laughed. Oh I did, did I?Ali nodded before pecking me on the lips again and getting back under the covers. making her way towards me, the two of us enjoyed simply just holding each other in our arms and I smiled.

**Ali's pov**

Em do you really mean all that? I mean are you sure your not just saying that because you feel bad? "Ali I'm positive, you are so beautiful, and you think people can't see the really you but I do, your different when we are alone and I like this side of you all shy, cute, and nervous".

But I don't deserve someone like you em I'm... Emily placed her finger against my lips to stop me from talking. "Yes you do and if you let me I will show you, Your not alone in this world Ali I care about you so much more then you will ever know, and now that we have confessed our feelings, I think we should give us a go what do you say? You wanna be my girlfriend? Girlfriend? Em I thought you didn't want to come out? " I didn't and I guess I don't have too, it's nobodies business but ours what we are to each other, and if you would prefer I can just continue to fake dating Ben, and you and I can see each other in secret you know when we are not at school"? Nnnn no absolutely not!, bad idea Em I swear I'm going to go crazy if I have to watch Ben kiss you one more time. I'm amazed you never saw how jealous I was. Emily smirked as she pulled me closer. "you have nothing to worry about Ben is 100% gay" yeah well I didn't know that until today now did I? As far as I new he was completely into you, and I hated the fact that he got to kiss you and I didn't, So to answer your question yes I would really, really like to be your girlfriend Em I mean if you know you still want me? if your having Second thoughts I get it, right now my life is a complete mess and I'm probably way to much for you to handle... "Ali"? Mmm? "Your cute and all when you ramble, but You should really stop talking. Emily kissed me for reassurance and I blushed. "I want this okay? I want us in whatever way possible and I think it's cute that you were jealous of Ben". I nudge Emily playfully, hey don't make fun of me I'm serious, I don't want to see anyone kiss you ever again except for me k? I question her as I pouted and she kissed it away. cuddling into her chest, I felt Emily wrap her arms around my waist and I did the same.

"Okay let's make a deal, I'll break it off with Ben on Monday and we wait a week before going public, that why people don't think I'm some slut who jumps for guys to girls whenever I please. Em nobody could ever think that, you are the furthest thing from as slut I promise. I know, but can we still just give it a week? I don't know babe I'm not sure I can wait that long, "Please" Emily begged and I laughed I'm just messing with you Em I've waited four years I think one more week won't kill me, beside you never said we couldn't be together when we are not at school right? Emily blushed "right". Good then I'm in, as long as I get to call you mine I'm in. Emily kissed the top of my head. "What about the girls should we tell them"? Sure but maybe tomorrow or Sunday, right now I just want you to myself is that okay? Before Emily could answer me my phone rang distracting us from our discussion. When I looked to see who it was it was my mum. Ali are you gong to answer that? I shook my head I... Couldn't decided part of me wanted to know she was okay, but the other part want to ignore my whole family. Ali she probably just what's to know where you are make sure your okay? Mmm I guess your right. I picked up the phone and as politely as I could said hello.

**Mum- Ali honey where are you? why are you not at home?**

**Me- Oh I um I'm at Emily's why is everything okay?**

**Mum- Oh yeah don't worry about me dear I'm fine**

**Me- Are you sure?**

**Mum- yes honey why wouldn't I be?**

**Me Because I... I heard you and dad fighting, and Jason**

**Mum- Alison dear is that why your not home?**

**Me- Yes I mean not just that, Jason and I got into a fight two I just mum**

**You should know I already new Jason was only my half brother.**

**Mum- You did? then why didn't you say anything?**

**Because I figured if you were keeping it a secret then it was for a good reason**

**I'm so sorry mum, when I found the birth certificated I didn't even think you...**

**Mum Alison don't...**

**Me- No mum I didn't even think that it could have been non consensual, I dad may not believe you but I do.**

**Mum- Thank you sweetie**

**Me- it's fine mum like dad said like mother like daughter.**

**Mum- Ali honey it's late let's talk tomorrow**

**Me are you sure?**

**Mum Yes dear it's late get some sleep okay? and say hi to Emily for me**

**Me Okay I will, oh and mum?**

**Mum yes sweetie?**

**Me I love you I don't say it. Often but I hope you know that I do**

**I love you two dear goodnight.**

**Me- night mum xx**

Hanging up the phone, I placed it back on the bedside table and made my way towards Emily kissing her check. My mum said to say hey, Emily smiled. "Is everything okay with you two? I nodded yeah everything's fine, thank you for making me answer my phone I think she needed to know I don't hate her. Ali why would you hate your mother? did something else happen tonight? I nodded bitting my lip. Jason is the son of my mother and peter Hastings, Emily's eyes wide in shock "He's what!? Yeah I found out a little while ago, and at first I thought she cheated on my dad, but she didn't peter was drunk and he raped her Em. He raped my mother and it makes me sick just thinking about it. Jason and my father found out tonight and they both left my parents are now getting a divorce.

"OMG Ali" that's part of why I left tonight, I just i had to get out of there my family is such a mess right now, can I just stay here with you for the weekend? I don't, I don't wanted to go back home until my dad and Jason have left for good. "Of course you can Ali, as long as your mother says it's okay your always welcome here, my mothers back tomorrow but she love you, so I'm sure it will be fine. I smiled thank you, seriously I don't no what I would do with out you Em, you always have my back, and I'm such a shitty friend. Emily blushed well lucky for you, you will never have to find out. You are not a shitty friend Ali the girls and I know you well enough now that when you through insulates at us, it's because your scared and we know You don't really mean them. It will all be okay, I promise. closing my eyes, I listened to Emily try and convince me that I am a good person at heart, As I lay in the comfort of my girls arms and smiled. Thinking to myself how lucky I am to have her. My mermaid is now mine, she is finally mine, and for the first time she is no longer my weakness but my strength.

**P.s I didn't have time to edit this but will do so ASAP :)**


End file.
